Until You Come Back To Me
by Backstroker98
Summary: Sequel to Scars Written On Our Hearts: Aaron and Soap are in a good place and Aaron is slowly rebuilding her relationship with her family, but after getting a new job offer which means leaving the Task Force to work in London, Aaron is faced with difficult choices that will effect her life. She will meet new people, face new problems, and enter a new chapter of her life. Soap/OC
1. Preface

I'm back with a sequel! Yes the sequel to Scars Written On Our Hearts is here after three months! Before I begin the awaited the sequel, I just wanted to do a quick recap for those who did not read the first story. I also am going to put the list of OCs I have because they really weren't in the first story a lot so you all know who's who. And finally I am also going to tell you to go and reread the epilogue of the first story because I edited it a little bit ago.

**Summary of Scars Written On Our Hearts:**

Aaron Pager is a military intelligence soldier on Task Force 141 who was responsible for saving the life of Soap MacTavish in Prague. After that she was taken prison of war by Victor Anatoly, Vladimir Makarov's brother. Feeling in debt to her, Soap went out of his way to rescue Aaron and her remaining team members from imprisonment. After her rescue, Aaron is brought onto the 1-4-1 goes through a stage of PTSD, but Soap is able to help her get through it. The two become good friends, but Aaron eventually gains stronger feelings for him despite the fact that he is engaged.

Despite the war being over, it is discovered that Anatoly is carrying through with his brother's plans and he is the number one priority of the Task Force.

While on a leave, it is revealed that Soap's fiancé has cheated on him while he was away and he ends things with her. A month later he and Aaron begin a relationship with one another. Price finds out about the relationship and is angry at first, but just warns Soap to be cautious.

After going on several missions and taking on every lead, the Task Force finds Anatoly at Imran Zachaev's old launch facility and Aaron is brought along to abort the missile launch and destroy the missiles. She later kills Anatoly before he can kill Soap and Price.

Two months after the death of Anatoly marks six months that Aaron and Soap have been together and she feels her life becoming normal again. But then she receives a letter in the mail asking her to be the head of intelligence at an organization in London that deals with local and domestic issues with ultranationalist supporters making trouble for major European cities. She is faced with a choice: her family in London who she would like to be close to again or Soap, the man she was in love with.

**OC List:**

Aaron Pager: Main OC; in a relationship with Soap MacTavish

Isaac Pager: Aaron's older brother whom she has not seen or spoken to in ten years

Holly Pager: Isaac's fiancé

Susan Pager: Aaron's mother whom Aaron has not seen or spoken to in ten years

Vincent Pager: Aaron's father whom Aaron has not seen or spoken to in ten years

Beckam Pager: Isaac's son, but mother died in childbirth

Jeremy MacTavish: Soap's older brother

Abby MacTavish: Jeremy's wife

Sadie MacTavish: Jeremy and Abby's daughter

Kelly MacTavish: Soap's mom

Jason MacTavish: Soap's father

Jamie Larsson: Nurse on the Task Force; One of Aaron's closest friends

Benjamin Hart: Aaron's (former) closest friend


	2. Setting The Stage

**October 1****st**** 2017**

Waking up was always the first hardest thing to do in the day. Between the warm covers and soft pillows, Aaron never wanted to leave her spot in bed. Yesterday was another long day and today would be another, but all Aaron wanted to do was sleep. She was in a comfortable position, the blankets cocooned her in warmth, and the pillows felt like clouds. One thing was missing though: Soap. He was always there when Aaron woke up, his arms around her holding her close to his chest. But he wasn't there, Aaron wasn't in his arms, and it bothered her.

Before she could think about it too much, the door to the room opened. Instead of sitting up and making any attempt to move from her position, she listened to Soap's quiet and cautious footsteps. He closed the door quietly behind him and Aaron heard him move across the room, setting something on the bedside table before walking around the bed. He kneeled down next to her and very gently brushed some of the brown locks out of her face, the tips of his fingers barely touching her skin. He leaned down and kissed her temple softly before peppering her face with kisses. Aaron smiled and finally opened her eyes to find Soap's icy blue eyes looking at her. She noticed he was already dressed for the day, a white long sleeved shirt hugging his upper body and loose light green cargo pants on his legs.

"Good morning." He said, his Scottish accent making just a simple statement sound incredibly sexy.

"Good morning." Aaron replied as she sat up on an elbow to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Happy birthday."

Aaron stopped rubbing her eyes and looked at him. She forgot her own birthday. Well she didn't forget, she just chose not to acknowledge it when it came around. "Thank you." Was all she said as she sat up. Looking to the side, she saw a small vase of white lilies, her favorites, on the bedside table with a card next to it. "Please tell me they are not for me…" she sighed. Last month when it was his birthday she knew that both of them weren't big on birthdays, but she did manage to order him a new knife with his name and the Task Force 141 emblem engraved on it. He carries it around with him all the time.

"And if they are?" Soap questioned.

Aaron looked at him. "Then I guess I should say thank you."

Soap smiled and kissed her nose before crawling over her and grabbing the card. He handed it to her as he sat up against the pillows. "Open it." he told her. She took the card from him and tore it open, pulling out a light blue card. "Aaron," she read the front. "You know my stories, get my jokes, accept my flaws, and put up with me on a day to day basis." She opened the card. "And yet you still love me all the same and I love you every bit as much. Well maybe a little more, actually. Happy Birthday."

Aaron closed the card and looked at Soap. "Thank you." She said, leaning in and kissing him. Soap wrapped an arm around her and pulled her on top of him, her legs on either side of him. She laughed against his lips and then deepened their kiss, their lips moving in perfect synchronization with one another's. Soap's arms were wrapped tightly around her back to hold her close and hers were around his neck. She loved these moments when it was just him and her behind a closed door to the rest of the world.

After a few minutes, the two finally parted for some much needed air. "I love you." Aaron whispered. Soap smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears. "I love you, too." Aaron still never gets tired of hearing him say that. The first time he said that was after they got back from the mission which resulted in the death of Anatoly. After thinking she was dead after Anatoly fired two bullets at her, he realized just how much he felt with her. That night he said the three words Aaron hasn't heard from anyone in such a long time and now she heard it every day.

**OOOOO**

Later that morning Aaron was in the technical building dressed in a black wife-beater and grey cargo pants. Now that they were in Afghanistan it was a hundred degrees everyday and she never thought she'd miss rainy London so much. The heat was just plan awful. Right now she was updating some computer software so she was sitting at her desk drawing in her notebook listening to music. Walking in she thought she'd have to do a lot more, but one of the other technicians said the computers had to update and Aaron mentally cheered. She wouldn't have to stare at a screen all day again.

The one thing that was itching at the back of Aaron's head was the letter she got a few days ago about the job offer. She had talked to MacMillan about it and he said it was a great opportunity and she should definitely consider the position. Aaron was considering it, but she hadn't told Soap or Price about it and MacMillan promised not to say anything about it either. Before she made any decisions she wanted to meet with the man who sent her the letter, Jonas Hart, and see what he was about. She made arrangements to meet him when she returns to London on her leave which was creeping up on her. She was nervous about seeing Isaac again and meeting her nephew and soon to be sister-in-law, but they had two weeks to get to know each other and make the nervous vibe go away.

Looking at the time, Aaron noticing she had to go pick up her new medication from Jamie at the infirmary. She was glad Jamie agreed to come out to Afghanistan rather than stay in Hereford because 1. Jamie and her were close friends now and 2. Jamie was the only nurse Aaron trusted. Ever since Russia, Aaron had some permanent damage done to her system which included even more severe low blood sugar than before and a weaker immune system. It was nothing a few pills couldn't handle, but the only problem was the medication could make Aaron go from feeling like a thousand bucks to just wanting to crawl in bed for three days.

In the infirmary Jamie was sitting in her usual spot at her desk doing some paperwork, but when she saw Aaron, she shot up. "Happy birthday!" she said happily. Aaron smiled and leaned against her desk. "Thanks Jamie." She replied. Jamie sat back down. "Not big on birthdays?" she asked. Aaron shook her head. "I get that." Jamie reached down and pulled up a white bag. "Your medication." She said. Aaron took the bag and looked inside. "It's a different prescription so it might come with a few unpretty side effects."

"Such as?"

"Nauseas feeling, low blood pressure, fatigue, muscle weakness…once your body gets used to the new medication, they'll go away though."

"Awesome."

Aaron turned to leave, but Jamie stopped her. "Wait." The nurse said, scrambling for something in her drawer. It was a card. "Unfortunately I don't have a gift, but just know that if we were somewhere else I would take you to an amazing lunch and we would spend an afternoon shopping together like normal people." Aaron laughed as she opened the card. She pulled it out and read it. "Aaron, we've been friends for a while now and I will never forget when they rolled you into the hospital in Hereford. Never in my life did I expect you to be my best friend. I don't want to make this gushy, so just know that I love you." Aaron closed the card and walked over to her friend, giving her a tight hug. "You're the best." She told Jamie.

"Don't you forget it."

"Couldn't if I tried."

The rest of the day went by slowly for everyone at the base, mainly because there was a leave approaching and everyone was just counting down the minutes. Price stopped by and said hello to Aaron in the early afternoon and they carried on a conversation for a while before he left again to train the new recruits. Her and Soap had lunch together like they did everyday, their relationship still hidden from the public eye with the exception of the only people who knew which were Price, Jamie, Nikolai and Ben. Speaking of Ben, he stayed behind in Hereford at MacMillan's base for the last part of his deployment. After Anatoly was killed, MacMillan offered him a position as a weapons technician and he happily accepted. He and Aaron rarely spoke anymore and at the beginning Aaron took it hard, but it was Ben's decision to make and she wasn't going to waste time on it. He made his choice.

When the clock read seven, Aaron was ready to head back to her room for the night, but she was stopped by Soap who appeared at the door to her office. "Hey wanna grab some dinner?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded. They walked out of the technical building together with the bright stars twinkling overhead as they walked and talked. When they got to the mess hall, Aaron immediately noticed it was empty. "No one else is here?" she asked.

"Price and I gave them an early day. They ate a bit ago." He answered as he walked her over to a table in the center of the mess hall. "Wait here." Before Aaron could respond Soap disappeared into the kitchen. Aaron sat at the table confused, but then Soap appeared with two plates in his hands. "Being a captain has its perks." He said as he set the plates down. "You can ask the kitchen for small favors." Aaron noticed it was her favorite dish: fish and chips. She looked at Soap in surprise, but he told her to wait another minute and he went back on the kitchen, coming back out with two drinks. Ginger ale for her and Dr. Pepper for him. Aaron looked at the setting as he sat down. "How did you…why did you…" she mumbled. "The how was a little tricky. I had those flowers and card mailed in and made sure no one but me saw them and when you ask the kitchen to make two specific plates questions do tend to rise, but I think I handled that well enough." Soap answered. "And they why would be because I love you and we've been together for six months…I wanted to do something nice for you."

"The flowers would have been enough…"

"I know, but please just let me do this one perfectly planned and coordinated thing for my girlfriend."

Aaron laughed and said okay.

As they ate, Soap and Aaron talked about their days and the upcoming leave. Soap was glad Aaron was going to see her brother again and he was ecstatic to see his family again. He mentioned he had met someone to his brother and parents, but he wanted to wait to tell them more in person. They seemed happy for him, but Soap knew his mum would have wanted him to be with someone that wasn't in the military. It was nothing personal, but Kelly wanted him home and safe.

After eating dinner, Soap and Aaron walked back to their room together, a smile on Aaron's face. She'd never admit it, but she was glad that Soap did this for her birthday. It made her feel like herself again and it was nothing big or over the top. It was perfect. He always made her feel like she was more than what she was and reminded her everyday how much he loved her. Even when there were other people around them, just the way he'd look at her when she wasn't looking said it all. He looked at her like she was his world. And she was. She was his and he was hers.

**OOOOO**

So this first chapter was just so fluffy and if you don't like it it's understandable, but I missed writing around the two and once I started I couldn't stop. Anyway, please review and leave your thoughts!


	3. Side Effects

**October 8****th**** 2017**

It was two thirty in the morning when Aaron woke up. As she came to consciousness she felt the sick feeling in her stomach. Rolling out of Soap's arms and letting out a quiet grunt of discomfort, she sat up. Her hair fell into her face and she knew she was going to be sick. When she felt her mouth go dry she knew it was coming and pushed the covers off of her and rushed over to the bathroom. Turning on the light she ran over to the toilet, put the lid up, and threw up into the bowl. She coughed and more bile came up, making her mouth taste terrible and her nose to sting.

Back in the bedroom Soap had just woken up and heard Aaron in the bathroom. He quick threw the covers off of him and got out of bed, running over to the bathroom where he found his girlfriend on her knees in front of the toilet throwing up. Soap rushed over and kneeled down next to her to hold her hair out of her face. He rubbed her back as she continued to couch and gag until everything was finally out of her system. Once it was she flushed the toilet and sat back on her heels. Soap stood up and filled the cup next to the sink up with water and handed it to her as he sat down beside her. She sipped the water and then spit it into the toilet. "Are you alright?" Soap asked her. She shrugged. "Yeah." She answered. He put a hand to her forehead to see if she had a fever, but she didn't. "I'm not sick." She told him. "One of the side effects from my new meds was nausea."

"You think you're gonna be sick again?"

"I don't think there's anything left to throw up."

Aaron stood up and Soap did with her. "Go back to bed." She told him. "I'm just gonna brush my teeth and then I'll be in." Soap leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead before giving her her privacy. Once he was out of the bathroom, Aaron brushed her teeth to get rid of the foul taste in her mouth. After she was done, she looked at the pill containers that were on the counter. She picked one of them and read the side effects again. "Nausea, fatigue, low blood pressure, fatigue…" she read in her head. Jamie warned her about them last week when she got them and now she was already feeling the effects. Putting the pills down, she told herself she'd just push through it. In three days she was going to London and would be able to relax.

Back in the bedroom, Aaron found Soap waiting for her. He smiled when he saw her and couldn't help but look at her bare legs as she walked over. She always slept in one of his t-shirts that hung to the middle of her thighs. He pulled back the sheets for her so she could crawl into bed. He slipped his arms around her once she was in reaching distance and pulled her close to him. He felt her breathing steady within two minutes after returning to the bed and lying down, but it took a little longer for Soap to drift off. In a few days when they left for their leave, it would be exactly one year since Aaron saved his life in Prague. If she hadn't been there, he may not have lived to the next hour. And yet here he was healthy and alive with Aaron sleeping in his arms. A year ago he loved Jen, but now he loved Aaron. And he didn't plan on letting go of her anytime soon.

**OOOOO**

The next morning when Soap woke up, Aaron was still fast asleep next to him. Looking at the time he knew both of them had to get up. "Aaron…" he said quietly, shaking her gently. "It's time to get up." She didn't twitch. Looking down at her, Soap saw how still she was. Her face was completely lax and her chest was rising with a steady rhythm. "Aaron…" Soap repeated as he slid out of her grasp. She just rolled onto her stomach. He shook her a bit more, but she still wasn't budging. After another minute of nudging her, she finally opened her eyes. "Hey sleepy head." he teased when he saw her warm brown eyes. She smiled. "Hi…"

"Still tired?"

"Extremely."

"Want me to ask Price if you can start a little late this morning?"

"No, I just need to wake up with some coffee."

"Alright."

Aaron dragged herself out of the bed and made it while Soap occupied the bathroom. She pulled on a pair of dark green pants and a loose white shirt which was her most comfortable outfit. She left her boots half unlaced and tied her hair up into a ponytail. After Soap came out of the bathroom she went in and washed her face and brushed her teeth before taking her meds. Being twenty-nine and having to take pills three times a day got old sometimes, but there was nothing Aaron could do about it.

For most of her morning Aaron was cleaning up some surveillance videos for MacMillan and looking at some information she was able to pull from the Russian database. After the Russian president's safe return and Makarov and Anatoly's deaths things calmed down around the world, but you could never be too careful.

Aaron was standing in the middle of the office with one of the other technicians when she felt the room begin to spin. It wasn't long when black came into the edges of her vision and she felt he knees buckle from under her. The tablet in her hands slipped out of her grasp and hit the floor as she fell to the ground. "Aaron!" the technician she was talking with yelled. He kneeled down next to her and turned her onto he back. Aaron's eyes felt heavy and she closed them. "Someone get a doctor!" was the last thing she heard before the black engulfed her completely.

Soap and Price were out at the pits timing the recruits as they ran the pit and obstacle course. "So where are you heading next week, old man?" Soap asked his mentor.

"I'm leaving the day after all the rest of you. I have some things to take care of, but I'll be heading home to Hereford to visit my parents and sisters." Price answered.

"I'm looking forward to seeing Jeremy."

"And that little niece of yours too I bet."

Soap smiled at the thought of Sadie. "Yeah that little girl you can't help but smile around." Before Price could respond, the two men saw two people run out of the infirmary and past the pits. "Wonder where they're running off too." Price commented before he and Soap resumed their conversation.

After the recruits ran the course and pit and had acceptable times they were let go for lunch. Soap was wandering down to the mess hall when Jamie approached him. She had an angry look on her face and her hair was in a tangled ponytail which made Soap believe she was stressed as well as pissed off. "Where they hell have you been?" she demanded. Soap looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" he questioned. Jamie's angry expression melted into surprise. "No one told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Aaron was brought into the infirmary twenty minutes ago. She collapsed in her office."

Soap's stomach dropped to the floor and his mouth wet dry. "She's fine it was just low blood pressure, but she's still out." Jamie told him in a soft tone. "Come on I'll take you to her."

As Jamie led Soap to the infirmary, it was like his feet were moving without his doing. It took everything he had not to break out into a run to the infirmary and see if she was okay herself. But he didn't. He followed behind Jamie as she walked and thought back to last night and this morning. She was just throwing up last night at and she could barely wake up this morning. He knew they were side effects of her meds, but after what damage was done to her body while she was in Russia Soap always worried about her. She wasn't s medically fit as she was before and even just doing the job she did now was enough to wear her out.

When Soap and Jamie arrived at the infirmary, Jamie led him to the back room where Aaron was lying motionlessly on a bed as a heart monitor monitored her heart rate. "She'll be awake soon." Jamie told Soap. She turned to leave, but Soap grabbed her arm. "Jamie," he began. "I know she's your patient and it's confidential, but is Aaron…okay? I mean she doesn't talk about it with me…" Jamie let out a breath before responding. "She's stubborn and medically she should be in better shape for twenty-nine, but it's not her fault. She was a weaker immune system and severe low blood sugar. The pills I gave her should help with that, but side effects aren't pretty."

"She was up at two thirty throwing up last night…"

"She wears herself out too much. She thinks she can still do everything she could before, but it takes so much out of her."

Outside, another doctor called for Jamie. "I'll see you later." she said before leaving. Soap sat next to Aaron's bed and looked at her sleeping face before letting a sigh escaping his lips. He knew what Jamie was talking about. She was stubborn as hell and loved her job, but she needed to slow down. None of it was her fault, but it was the ugly truth.

Waking up felt like coming back from the dead. Aaron's head hurt and her eyes felt heavy. She felt the blanket under her and clenched her fingers a little bit before turning her head to the side and forcing her eyes open. She saw Soap's familiar figure standing near the bed, his back to her. She looked at the revolver tattoo on the back of his neck and then smiled a little bit. Before she said anything she tried to remember what happened. She remembered what it felt like before she passed out in the technical building and now she was in the infirmary.

"Soap?" Aaron said as she sat up. Soap turned around quickly and let out a breath of relief. He walked to the side of her bed and sat down. She ran a hand through her hair and smiled at him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I feel like I just woke up from the dead."

Soap smiled and couldn't help but notice the warm smile on her face. "Do you know what happened?" he asked. "Just the passing out part." Aaron told him.

"Your blood pressure dropped."

"More side effects…"

"That's what Jamie said."

Aaron pulled the heart monitor off of her chest, the heart monitor flat lining. She reached up and pressed a button on the front which turned it off. Then she swung her legs around and went to stand up, Soap reaching out to steady her. "Soap, I'm fine." She assured him as she got to her feet. "How long was I out?" Soap looked at his watch. "Thirty five minutes."

"Can I go back to work?"

"Aaron you just collapsed in your office. Why don't you take an easy for the rest of your day?"

"I leave in three days for London. I have a lot to finish before I go."

"I am telling you to take the rest of the day to rest of the day off. The other technicians can finish up this afternoon."

"Soap-"

"I'm _telling_ you, Aaron."

Aaron looked at Soap in defeat. "Fine." She agreed. Soap smiled at his victory and then led her out. "I have to go back and talk with Price. I'll see you at dinner." He told her as they walked out of the infirmary. Aaron nodded and watched as he walked off towards the offices. After he was out of sight she went to the rec room and worked on her laptop while she watched the news. She didn't like not working. It kept her and her mind busy. She didn't get paid to sit around.


	4. Two Weeks

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM CALL OF DUTY. MY OCS AND ORIGINAL PLOT IDEAS ARE THE ONLY THINGS THAT ARE MINE. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS**

**October 10th 2017**

Two days after her incident, Aaron was no longer showing serious effects from her meds. She assured Soap she felt fine other than feeling a little more tired than usual. It was the night before everyone left for their leave and Aaron was feeling incredibly anxious. She was pacing back and forth in her and Soap's room as she thought about how about this time tomorrow she'd be home in London with her brother. It was already nine o'clock and Soap still was with Price talking with MacMillan. He'd told her he'd be a little late and shouldn't wait up for him even though he knew she'd be awake when he got back. Part of him liked that she couldn't fall asleep without him, but another part of him just wanted her to get some damn sleep.

Aaron was already showered and dressed for bed in one of Soap's very large and very comfortable shirt as she paced. She was excited, nervous, anxious, scared, worried, stressed, and happy all at the same time. Both her and Soap's bags were packed and sitting by the door ready to go for tomorrow. She and Isaac have talked a lot ever since they talked for the first time and she's even spoken with her nephew, Beckam, and Holly, Isaac's fiancé. During the chemical attacks they were moved to Switzerland for a few weeks until London was cleaned up. Aaron kept tabs on her parents and brother at the time and even knew some people promised her they'd be safe.

The door opening made Aaron jump a little. Looking at the door, she saw Soap walk in. "And you're awake." He said. Aaron shrugged. "There are too many emotions running through me to sleep." She explained. Soap walked over and placed a firm kiss on her lips as his arms slipped around her. Aaron smiled in the kiss and ran her hands up his chest to rest them on his shoulders. When he pulled away, she felt herself wanting more. "I'm actually glad you're awake." He said.

"Why's that?"

"Because I am going to have to go two weeks without you and I want to get as much as you as I can."

Before Aaron could get another syllable out Soap crushed his lips to hers again. He lifted her up effortlessly and walked over to the bed. He laid down on top of her and felt her tug at his shirt which he was more than happy to slip over his head and toss on the floor, hers not following too long after.

**October 11****th**** 2017**

Aaron was awoken the next morning by Soap leaving a trail of kisses from her shoulder, up her neck, and to her face. She rolled onto her back and was greeted by Soap's lips on hers. She smiled and slid her thin arms around his torso to pull him closer. When the burning sensation for air became apparent, Soap pulled away and looked into her warm, brown eyes. "Today's the day…" he told her.

"I know…" she replied.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving my life a year ago."

Aaron looked at Soap in surprise. She knew the date, but she didn't think he'd want to acknowledge it. "You thanked me a long time ago, Soap." She told him.

"You know I was pretty out of it when you, Price, and Yuri were rushing me to the chopper, but I do remember coming to for like thirty seconds and seeing you. It was right before Yuri got a bullet to the leg…but I do remember seeing you."

"And what were your thoughts?"

"Who the hell is she and oh my God my entire body hurts."

Aaron smiled and kissed him softly. "We leave for the airport at nine." She told him. "So I have two hours to make sure everything is wrapped up at the technical building." Aaron went to slide out of bed, but Soap's grip refused to falter and he pulled her under him. "What's the rush?" he questioned as he kissed her neck. "I have things to do." She told him, trying to ignore the fact of him kissing her neck and his bare upper body against her. She knew he was trying to distract her and get her to give in to morning fun, but she refused to. Gently pushing him back she slipped out from under him and walked over to the dresser. She heard the bed shift and then felt two familiar arms encircle her waist. Soap's lips found her neck and she tried to ignore him as she searched for a shirt. "Two weeks we'll be apart…" he whispered, his Scottish accent not helping the situation. Aaron felt her knees go week, but turned around and pushed him away. "This is me, not giving in." she told him.

Before she could move, Soap reached for her and pulled her into his frame. His lips found her neck again and Aaron's self-control was slowly going away. Her arms were moving before her brain could process her actions and they wrapped themselves around his shirtless torso to pull him closer. She felt his smirk against her skin before she pulled back to kiss him properly. "Not giving in, huh?" he questioned. "Shut up." Soap chuckled, his chest vibrating as he did. He won this round.

**OOOOO**

After saying goodbye to Price, Soap and Aaron along with all the other Task Force soldiers piled onto the bus that drove them to the airport. They were all in their uniforms and Aaron sat anxiously in her seat as she looked out the window. It was really happening. She was going home. She was going to see her brother and meet her new family members. Two weeks was all she had. Two weeks with her brother, her soon to be sister in law, her nephew. It would also be the longest she's been away from Soap in months. Aaron would miss him no doubt, but she was going to see Isaac and the siblings had buried the hatchet between them, ready to move on with their lives together.

As for Soap he was happy that Aaron was going to see her family, but was a little worried on whether or not things would go well or not. He was also thinking about his family. He missed his brother, Jeremy and parents, and his niece, Sadie and sister in law, Abby. Last time he saw them his brother had a tough time saying good-bye and it was as equally hard on Soap. He felt guilty about leaving his family for months and making them worry about whether or not he'd make it back to them, but it came with the job. And he loved his job. Price was someone he could never walk away from after everything they've been through together. Everything with Zakhaev and Makarov and Anatoly…there was too much history there.

When they got to the airport, Soap and Aaron went through security together and Soap walked her to her terminal. Her plane was taking off first. All the other soldiers weren't leaving for another hour and were off buying small carnations and stuffed animals for their loved ones when they returned so Soap and Aaron didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them. Soap pulled Aaron into a tight hug and she didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around him. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you more."

"That's impossible."

"No it isn't."

Aaron laughed and looked at his face. "I'll call you later tonight or tomorrow morning." She told him. Soap put a hand on the side of her face and looked into her warm, brown eyes. "Say hi to your brother for me, alright?" he said.

"I will."

Soap leaned down and kissed her firmly. He felt her hands run through the short hair on the back of his head and he got a firm grip on her hips as he kissed her back desperately. He was going to miss her so much. It was only two weeks, but it would be two weeks of not falling asleep with her in his arms. It would be two weeks of not waking up with her and eating lunch with her like they did everyday.

"Flight 4C to London is now boarding." The announcer said over the loud speaker. Aaron pulled away from Soap , but kept her arms around him. "I have to go…" she said in a sad tone. "I'll see you in two weeks." Soap replied. Aaron nodded and picked up her bag, hugging and kissing Soap once more before walking to the terminal. It was time to be with her brother.

Soap watched as she disappeared from sight and boarded the plane by herself. Soap watched her plane take off then and disappear into the blue sky filled with white clouds. She was gone and it would be two weeks until he saw her again.

**A/N: Two chapters in one night because I am just that nice. Again, if the fluff is too much, I apologize, but it won't be lasting very long. The first chapters I needed to set a base and the upcoming ones will be Soap and Aaron on their leaves, but once they get back to the base, that's when things really start to take off. I promise. Thanks for reading and please review! Because you know…reviews are awesome. **


	5. Home Again

**October 11****th**** 2017-London**

Aaron was on her plane for almost eight hours and when they finally landed, she was more than relieved to get off the plane. When she exited the terminal, she stretched her legs and then scanned the area for Isaac. He said he would be waiting for her at the terminal. There was a large crowd of people and it was difficult to find her brother in the mess of people. She moved out of the way of the traffic of people and then she saw him. He was standing off to the side near the bathrooms wearing blue jeans and a white button up shirt. His hair was short and thick, the front of it combed up a little bit. The last time she saw him he was twenty years old and now here he was almost eleven years later. Time seemed to stop as his eyes found hers.

Isaac began walking towards his sister, all the sounds around him muffled as if he was underwater. He couldn't help but notice how different she looked. Her hair was long from not cutting it and a lighter color from the Afghanistan sun. She had filled out from the last time he saw her. When she was a teenager she used to be so thin and now she had a healthy, athletic build. As he got closer, he could make out a scar on her left eyebrow.

When the siblings were about five feet apart, they stopped. "Isaac?" Aaron croaked. He was so mature looking down. He had aged well and he showed for it definitely. "Aaron?" he replied. Tears filled Aaron's eyes as she ran into her brother's arms. It didn't take him more than a second to wrap his arms tightly around his sister. Tears began to roll down his cheeks as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Aaron cried into his shirt, not realizing that seeing him would do this to her. She didn't expect to just breakdown, but she did. She couldn't help it. She had her brother back and she buried her face in his chest. He smelled like a crossover between leather and lavender which wasn't too heavy nor too light.

Isaac's hug was tight and breath-taking, but Aaron didn't mind in the slightest. She never wanted him to let go of her. But after a few minutes, he pulled away to look at her face. "Oh my God look at you." He said with a smile and sniffle of his nose. "You're all grown up." Aaron smiled and more tears rolled down her face. "So are you." She replied. Isaac put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "I missed you." He said against her skin.

"I missed you too."

Isaac came to the airport alone so he and his sister could have a proper meeting and told her that Holly and Beckam were back at the house. "Holly is excited to meet you." He told her. "And Beckam is bragging to his friends about how his aunt is a superhero."

"A superhero?"

"Well he's in fourth grade and when I told him what you did for a living he said you were a superhero since you help and protect other people."

Aaron felt herself smile. She couldn't wait to meet her little nephew. "I thought tonight we could eat at our house and you know…catch up on everything. I told my boss I was expecting you and he gave me shorter hours for work for the next two weeks." Isaac continued.

"You didn't have to do that, Isaac."

"I wanted to. It's not like I am going to be missing a lot at the labs anyway. We just brought in more staff members so it isn't like they are left hanging."

"That reminds me, I have to actually go talk to someone about a job offer on Friday."

"A job offer?"

"Yeah at the Domestic European Terrorist Organization…they asked me to be head of intelligence."

"Is that here in London?"

"Yeah."

Isaac smiled at the thought of Aaron moving to London to live here again. He'd have his sister back home and wouldn't be so worried about her when she was God knows where on a deployment. Over the years he felt so guilty about dropping communication with her like he did and he wanted to make up for that. She didn't deserve it at all and he got a second chance with her. When he found out she was MIA he felt his world drop when he realized he may have lost her forever. He was stupid, selfish, and inconsiderate. He wanted to make up for that.

After about a twenty minute drive Isaac pulled into his driveway where Holly and Beckam were waiting on the front porch. They stood up when they saw the car and once the car was parked, the siblings got out of the car. Beckam came running over and stopped a few feet from Aaron. She immediately noticed how close he looked to Isaac. He had the same hair color and blue eye as well as the slightly crooked nose and small ears. "Are you my Aunt?" he asked when he saw her uniform. "Well are you Beckam?" she retorted.

"Yes."

"Then yes, I would be you aunt."

Beckam smiled and ran over to her, throwing his arms around her. Aaron managed to get on his level before he launched himself at her and hugged him back. She stood up and lifted him off the ground as Holly approached. Beckam pulled his head back to look at her face. "Daddy's been talking about you a lot lately. He said that I was going to love you." He told Aaron.

"Is that so?" Aaron questioned.

Beckam nodded and Aaron smiled. "Well I already love you, buddy." She told him. Beckam hugged her again and then she set him down to greet Holly. "I've hear so much about you." Holly said. Aaron immediately noticed how pretty she was. She was thin and had long reddish brown hair that was curled with a pair of honey colored eyes. "It's so nice to finally meet you." Holly hugged Aaron and Aaron hugged her back. A smile tugged at her lips and she felt for the first time in a long time like she was home.

That night the four dined on sea bass and a vegetable medley with Banoffee pie for desert. Aaron was asked about a million questions on what she did in the S.A.S and the places she's been over the years. A better question would have been where she hasn't been. To Aaron it was like she's traveled the entire globe. Isaac asked her about the kinds of things she did and she answered as many questions as she could. Then she asked Isaac and Holly about what they're lives were like. Isaac talked about his very unexciting life of a chemical engineer and Holly talked about her job. She owned a little bookstore in town and told Aaron she'd have to see it before she left. Aaron promised she would. Beckam was in fourth grade and told her about how much he loved science class and building airplane models.

If someone would have told Aaron that she'd be sitting at her home in London with her brother, nephew, and sister in law, she wouldn't have believed it. She still couldn't believe it. She had her family back.

After dinner, Aaron helped Isaac clean up while Holly got Beckam ready for bed. "Where are mom and dad?" Aaron finally asked her brother. Isaac looked at his sister with sad eyes. "They stayed in Switzerland when we were evacuated." He told her. "They are teaching at a school there."

"Did you tell them I was coming?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"They didn't say anything."

Aaron looked away from her brother and let the news sink in. They still wanted nothing to do with her. There was no use in being sad over it. They made their choice.

**Glasgow**

Seven hours away, Soap had his reunion with his family shortly after Aaron did. Soap was off his plane for two seconds when he heard his name. "UNCLE JOHN!" A familiar voice yelled. Looking straight ahead, Soap saw his little niece Sadie sprinting towards him, her blonde curls bouncing and the dog tags he gave her last time he saw her clinking together as she ran. A smile appeared on his face and rushed towards her, dropping to his knees when she was closing in on him. She launched herself into his arms and Soap tightened them around her. Looking up he saw his brother and sister in law a few meters away. Soap stood up with Sadie still in his arms and carried her and his bag over to where they stood. When he was close enough he dropped his bag and hugged Jeremy. Abby stood off to the side while the brothers shared the embrace, but then Soap gave her a tight hug and kissed her cheek. Sadie was still in his arms and had a tight grip around his neck. "Sadie?" Soap asked. Sadie looked at him with teary eyes. "You're back." she said as tears ran down her cheeks. The sight of his niece crying made Soap's heart break. He wrapped both of his arms around her and held her tight. "I'm back…" he told her as he kissed her hair.

The family drove back to Jeremy and Soap's parents' house where there was another emotional reunion between Soap and his mom and dad. Kelly clung to her son and couldn't stop the tears from running down her cheeks. Jason kept his emotions together, but it was clear as day how happy and relieved he was to see his son home safe. Soap couldn't fight the buildup of tears in his own eyes, but kept them from rolling down his face. This was a time to be happy. And he was.

That night Sadie sat in Soap's laugh as he told his family about everything he has been up to that he was allowed to. He listened as his family told them about what they've been up to. Jeremy worked for Jason in his contracting business and right now business was booming. Kelly talked about her group of kindergarteners she had this year and Abby talked how she's been working tough hours at the hospital she worked at as a nurse. Sadie rambled on about fourth grade and how much she loved it.

The atmosphere was happy and light, everyone glad to have Soap back for two weeks. Kelly made his favorite dish of roasted shoulder of lamb with a side of potatoes and corn with glazed chestnut rice pudding for dessert. After dinner everyone gathered in the living room and talked about what they could do for the next two weeks Soap was back.

"Could you and I spend a day together just you and me?" Sadie asked.

"Absolutely sweetie." Soap told her.

The night drew on and Jeremy and Abby took Sadie home, Soap staying at his parents' house for the duration of his leave. After taking a shower and dressing for bed, Soap walked out to the back porch with a Villa Clara in his hand. He lit it and took a draw from it and looked at the stars. Between the black sky and bright stars, it looked beautiful. Taking another draw from his cigar, Soap wondered how things went between Aaron and Isaac. He didn't bring her up while he and everyone else talked about their lives because he didn't want to tell them just yet. She was his secret and a secret he's been keeping for quite a while. No one knew how serious they were yet and didn't know how everyone would react after what happened with Jen. But Aaron was Soap's favorite secret.

The sound of the door opening snapped Soap out of his thoughts. His father walked over and stood next to him. He leaned on the railing surrounding the porch. "When's your next leave after this?" Jason asked.

"I don't know." Soap answered. "Can we just focus on the fact that I'm here now?"

Jason nodded. "Anything else you want to tell me?" he questioned. Soap looked at his father. That was a trait Jason had always possessed. He knew when someone was keeping something from others. For Soap it was Aaron.

Soap took another draw form his cigar and blew the smoke out. "I met someone." He told his father.

"You mentioned that before. Care to elaborate?"

"Her name's Aaron. She's military intelligence on my Task Force."

"How'd you meet?"

"She saved my life a year ago."

Jason looked at his son. "Three months later I saved hers. We recruited her onto the Task Force and she's been there ever since." Soap further explained

"How long have you been together?"

"Six months."

Jason fell silent for a few minutes before responding. "Do you love her?" he asked his son. Soap looked at his father with a serious expression. "Very much."

Jason pat his son's shoulder as he turned to go back inside. "I'm happy for you. I'm curious to see what your mother says." Soap laughed as his father returned inside. He finished his cigar on the porch and then walked up to his old room. He settled down in bed and closed his eyes. For a while he tossed and turned because he couldn't get comfortable. Sleep refused to overtake him and he knew why. Aaron wasn't in his arms.

**Please review!**


	6. Inrefuseable Oppertunity

**October 14****th**** 2017-London**

Aaron woke up with a jolt. She sat up and began to gasp for air. When she realized she was safe in a bed at her brother's house and not in a cell in Russia waiting for her next torture, she put a hand to her face. "Get it together Aaron…" she said to herself in a whisper. Normally Soap was there to comfort her when she had a nightmare, but he was eight hours away in Glasgow. Looking at the time, she saw it was about one in the morning. She hasn't called him in the two days she's been in London so far because she's been so caught up in her return home and reconnecting with Isaac, she hasn't had a lot of time. She also wanted to give Soap time with his family after being away for so long and figuring since he hasn't called her either, he didn't have a spare moment either.

Reaching over to the bed side table, Aaron grabbed her phone and unlocked it. She scrolled through the few contacts she had until she found Soap's name and number. Even though it was late and he was probably asleep, Aaron could have lived with listening to his voicemail. She just needed to hear his voice. She hit the call button and laid back down on the pillows as she listened to the ring on the other end. After three rings, someone picked up.

"Aaron?" the familiar voice said tiredly

"Please tell me I didn't wake you up…"

In Glasgow, Soap sat up in bed. He was in bed, but was having trouble falling asleep. He had spent the day with his mother shopping for things for the house and yard and enjoying a lunch together, but he wasn't as tired as he thought he'd be. Then again when you compare shopping to running the pits in almost a hundred degree heat in Afghanistan, there is no similarity between the two.

"No, you didn't wake me up, but what are you calling for this late?" Soap asked Aaron. He was happy to hear the British accent that belonged to his girlfriend, but she was calling at one in the morning. There had to be a reason.

"I'm sorry. I know said I'd call sooner, but I haven't had time and figured you'd want the time with your family…"

"Aaron, I'm not mad. Why are you calling so late, though?"

"Well I uh…"

Aaron felt embarrassed about calling him because she had a nightmare and wanted to hear his voice. She knew it was silly and maybe childish, but he's been there so many times in the past to comfort her that it made her feel better. "I had a nightmare…" she forced out as she laid an arm across her face. Soap fell silent for a few seconds before he responded. "What was it?"

"I was being tied up in a cell…" Soap could hear the shaking of Aaron's words and it broke his heart. Her nightmares became less frequent of the months after her return. But every now and then the occasional bad memory would intrude on her sleep. Sometimes they weren't too bad, but other times she'd wake up almost screaming with tears running down her cheeks. Soap was glad it wasn't that kind this time.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just…I just needed to hear your voice."

Soap smiled at that. "Want me to stay on the line with you until you fall back asleep?"

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to. I'll fight off the bad dreams for you."

Aaron chuckled and got resettled in bed. She put the phone next to her and asked Soap to talk about how things were going so far with his family. He speaks quietly, but tells her everything that's happened so far and with the sound of his voice calming, Aaron begins to doze off again. It's almost two in the morning until Soap hangs up when he realizes she's asleep. "I love you." He whispered before disconnecting the call.

**OOOOO**

A few hours later, Aaron was drinking coffee with Isaac and Holly. Beckam was off at school and it was Friday. Aaron's meeting at DETO was in an hour and she was already dressed and ready to go. Since she's home, she was dressed in more casual clothes which consisted of black skinny jeans, a nice grey sweater, black ankle boots, and an infinity scarf that had different shades of grey in it. Her hair was down in long waves that rested on her shoulders and she wore her glasses that she wore around her office back at the base a lot. Overall she looked completely different than what she usually looks like.

Beckam had already left for school, so the three adults were enjoying each other's company as they drank their coffee. "What time do you think you'll be done with your interview?" Isaac asked. "I may be able to get out a little early to come and get you."

"Don't worry about it. I actually was thinking of strolling around afterwards to see a few things I haven't seen for a while." Aaron assured his brother.

"Alright well if you're up to it I thought we could go out for dinner tonight at our favorite restaurant."

"Poppie's Fish and Chips?"

"Where else?"

Aaron smiled and nodded. "I'm up for it." she told her brother who laughed. They use to go down together every now and then when they were younger for a late lunch. Poppie's had the most authentic fish and chips anywhere in London. It had always been Aaron's favorite place to eat; especially since it was right on the water.

After finishing their coffee, Holly left for work and Isaac and Aaron left shortly after her. Isaac drove Aaron to DETO headquarters which wasn't very far from where Isaac worked. It was only a twenty minute drive from his chemical lab. When they pulled up, Isaac turned to his sister. "You ready?" he asked her. Aaron nodded. "I just…if it goes well and I like the job and everything like that…what do I tell Soap and Price? Soap doesn't even know I am doing this…"

Isaac shut the car off and looked at his sister. "Aaron, I know you love this Soap guy. You made that pretty clear and I am happy that you're happy. But you should think about what you want right now."

"I want Soap. He makes me happy."

"I know he does, but Aaron…it's been eleven years since you enlisted. I know you love what you do, but how much more do you think you'll be able to take?"

Aaron thought back to her incident a week and a half ago. She collapsed and was out for over a half an hour. She was also taking pills everyday three times a day and Jamie has warned her time and time again about pushing herself too far too much. Maybe working here in London would be a slowing down point for her. She'd still be in the S.A.S, just not on active duty and she'd still be helping her country. It was almost a win-win, but she'd be leaving Soap behind on the Task Force. She didn't know how he'd react or what he'd say, but maybe Isaac was right. Maybe it would be good for her.

"I'll see later today, Isaac." was all Aaron said as she got out of the car.

**Same Day-Glasgow**

Soap was eating the eggs and bacon his mother cooked for breakfast as Jason read the paper and Kelly cut coupons from a magazine. His mind wandered to his conversation with Aaron last night and he smiled, mentally telling himself he'd call her later. Today he and Jeremy were going to do something together while Holly worked and Sadie went to school.

"I heard you talking last night." Kelly commented as she cut her coupons. "Late night phone call?"

"Yeah." Soap replied. Jason looked over the top of his paper.

"Mind if I ask who it was?" Kelly pressed

Soap still hasn't told his mom just how serious he and Aaron were yet. Maybe now was the best time as any. "Remember when I told you a little while ago that I was seeing someone?" he asked as he pushed his food back. Kelly stopped cutting and looked at her son. "Yes…" she answered.

"It was her on the phone. Her name's Aaron."

"Calling that late?"

"It's a little complicated."

"How so?"

Soap let out a breath. He didn't think Aaron would want him talking about this so he was going to try to make it vague as possible. "She suffered some pretty bad PTSD before and she still gets the occasional nightmare. Normally I'm there to help her through it, but this time I wasn't so she called me."

Kelly and Jason looked at one another before Kelly looked back at her son. "So you two are serious?"

"We've been together six months."

"That's…wonderful, John."

Soap knew his mother wasn't impressed or thrilled about it, though. He and Aaron got together only a month after his engagement with Jen ended and to some it may seem too quick, but Soap knew how he felt about Aaron and he knew how she felt about him. Kelly stood up and grabbed her purse. "Have a good time with your brother; I will see you this afternoon." Was all she said before kissing her husband and son good-bye and heading for the door. Soap dropped his face in his hands. "That went as expected…" he breathed out. Jason patted his son on the back. "Give it time." Was all he said.

**London**

As Aaron walked through DETO headquarters, she couldn't help but be extremely impressed. There were three floors to the building and each floor was large in size. The first floor was reception and security, the second floor was the offices, and the third floor-the most important floor- was where the magic happened. It was made up of large rooms that had monitors, computers, maps, televisions, and all sorts of equipment that made dealing with domestic terrorism and violence easier.

Aaron was led to Jonas Hart's office-the man who sent her the letter asking her to meet him- by his assistant. Aaron looked around as she walked, taking it all in. There were workers in rooms on phones and putting pins on maps and writing on white boards. It was almost overwhelming. The place seemed to be buzzing with life and everyone looked like hard workers as the bustled in and out of offices.

When Aaron finally arrived at Jonas's office, he was filing some things away in a cabinet. "Sir," his assistant said. "Aaron Pager is here." Jonas turned around and smiled as Aaron took in his appearance. He looked about forty with greying hair and small wrinkles forming at his eyes. Dark blue jeans and a red button up shirt was his wardrobe choice and by the gold ring on his finger, he was married.

"Thank you Lauren." Jonas said as he walked over to Aaron. His assistant left and he held his hand out to Aaron. "It's such a pleasure to finally meet you." Aaron shook his hand. "Pleasure's all mine." she replied.

"Please take a seat."

Jonas walked around to sit at his desk and Aaron sat in the chair across from it. "I have spoken to Commander MacMillan about you and he says you are an excellent soldier." Jonas began. "He allowed me to look at you records and I think saying I'm impressed would be an understatement.

Aaron smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"Please call me Jonas. Anyway, like I said, you have a tremendous record with the S.A.S and between your knowledge of computers and experience you have, you'd be a valuable asset to DETO. As I mentioned in my letter and what you may have seen on the news, there are ultranationalist supporters forming groups and small organizations throughout Europe. "

"And you said the violence is increasing."

"Indeed…now you may be wondering where you come in at. As head of intelligence, you would be keeping tabs on every ultranationalist group in the United Kingdom. You'd also work with the other heads of intelligence that are in France, Germany, Czech Republic, and the United States. The best thing I can compare DETO to is the way the U.S dealt with terrorism in the Middle East over the years."

"So you locate where they are working out of and find out what they're doing before you bring them down."

"Precisely. And with the information we've collected over the past few months and your skills, we can locate all of their entire little hide outs, hack into their computer systems which could get us even more information like who's running the show."

"You don't know who is leading all this."

"All the leads we've had have become dead ends."

Aaron processed all the information she was just given which allowed a silence to fill the room. "I am not asking for an answer right this second, but we could really use you here. This place needs you." Jonas told her.

"Look this is an amazing opportunity and I am interested in the job, but I need to talk with my superiors first before I make any final decisions." Aaron replied.

"I completely understand, I do, but I need this position filled soon. I'll need an answer from you by the end of this month."

"I understand."

"Well how about I give you a tour of this place?"

For the next hour, Aaron was given a tour of DETO headquarters. When she was showed the office she would have, she was impressed. It was bigger than the one she had back in Afghanistan and a lot nicer. It was newly refurbished with new furniture and carpeting and painted walls. The carpet was grey and the walls were a cream color. There was a small couch by the window and a large desk against the back wall with two chairs across from it. A coffee table was across from the couch and there was also a bookshelf going across the length of the far wall. The large windows also offered a nice view of Big Ben and the harbor.

"Like it?" Jonas asked

"It's amazing."

And it wasn't just the office. Everything with DETO made Aaron want to work here. The pay, the job itself, and how she'd still be doing what she'd love…maybe she would take the job.

**Please review!**


	7. Quality Time

**October 17****th**** 2017-Glasgow**

Soap knocked on his brother's front door and it was opened by Abby. "Hi John." She greeted. She was dressed in her scrubs and her hair was in a messy bun. Soap guessed she just got done with her shift at the hospital. "Sadie is still upstairs, but she'll be down in a minute."

"No problem." Soap replied as Abby let him in.

He sat down on the couch as Abby walked upstairs to her and Jeremy's room. The sound of the shower turning on signaled she was taking a shower. Jeremy came down the steps a few minutes later and smiled at his brother. "Where are you taking the little rug rat anyway?" he asked as he walked across the room to sit in the chair opposite of his brother.

"Kelvingrove Park." Soap answered. "Then I was going to take her to the restaurant of her choice."

"You're so good with her, you know that?"

"She's my favorite niece."

"She's your only niece."

Soap chuckled just as the topic of conversation walked down the steps. Soap stood up and watched as Sadie descended down the stairs. She had her blonde hair in a ponytail and wore a pair of blue jeans and a purple long sleeved shirt. "Hey there sweetie." Soap greeted as his niece rushed over and hugged him. Soap picked her up and gave her a tight hug. "You ready for our day together?"

"I've been excited all week!" Sadie said enthusiastically.

"Well this is the only time you are missing school for not actually being sick." Jeremy chimed in as he ruffled his daughter's hair.

"Oh come on she gets to spend time with her favorite uncle." Soap said with a smile.

"Alright well have fun. Be back at seven for dinner."

Soap sarcastically saluted his brother. "Yes sir." He said before turning and carrying Sadie out to the car.

Soap drove to Kelvingrove Park which was about a half an hour from where Jeremy and Abby lived and when they got there, Soap opened the door for Sadie and grabbed the backpack he had in the backseat. "What's in the bag?" Sadie asked as she reached for her uncle's hand.

"Well what's a visit to the park without feeding the ducks?" Soap replied.

"We're feeding the ducks!"

"Yes we are."

Sadie smiled happily as her and Soap walked down the trail towards the pond. Sadie talked about school and her friends and how she's been trying to convince her parents to let her get a dog. "I don't want a big one or anything, just one that I can play fetch with and cuddle with." Sadie explained. Soap smiled at his niece. He thought she was just the cutest little thing in the world, but even so the thoughts of a dog made him cringe. He hated dogs.

"Tell you what." He said. "I'll talk to your dad and see what I can do."

"Really?"

"Of course, but there is a small price."

"What?"

Soap stopped and bent down. "Give your uncle a hug." Sadie laughed and didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around Soap. He gave her a tight squeeze before lifting her up so she could sit on his shoulders. "How come you're so strong?" Sadie asked from above.

"I get my fair share of exercise."

Sadie continued to ramble on as she sat on Soap's shoulders until the two arrived at the pond. They sat next to each other on a bench and Soap pulled out the loaf of stale bread he brought along. He pulled a piece out and handed it to Sadie who broke it up and tossed it to the water fowl. "How come you have to be away for so long?" she asked.

"It just comes with the job." Soap told his niece in a soft tone.

"Yeah, but there isn't any way that you can work closer to home so you can visit more?"

"It's a little more complicated than that…"

"But why? How come I only get to see you for a few days or a couple of weeks and work gets to see you all the other time? Shouldn't family come first?"

Soap moved to kneel in front of his niece. "Alright Sadie…" he said softly. "I know it seems unfair right now and I know I'm away for long periods of time, but I help keep a lot of people safe by doing what I do. It hurts me too that I only get to see you and everyone else for short periods of time, but the time I'm away, I'm doing a lot to keep you and a lot of people safe."

"When are you going to be done, though?"

"I don't know, sweetie, but until then know that I think about you all the time and when we are together I want to spend it being happy, alright?"

"Okay."

"Now where's that smile?"

Sadie flashed her pearly whites and Soap smiled. "There we go now let's feed these ducks."

For the next hour Soap and Sadie fed the ducks until Sadie said she was getting hungry. Soap told her she could pick a place for lunch and then they began walking on the trails back to the cars. On the way, Sadie asked if they could go to the café right near the park. "If that's what you want, that's where we'll go." Soap told her. Then the sound of a dog barking caught both of their attention.

"Max!" a female's voice yelled. "Max heel!"

Turning around, Soap saw a golden retriever run out onto the trail. "Max!" the voice shouted again. Soap whistled, catching the dog's attention. "Here boy." He said. the dog came bounding over and Soap grabbed his leash, pulling it away from Sadie. Suddenly a woman appeared on the trail with a relieved look on her face to see her dog, but when her eyes landed on Soap, her face fell. And when Soap saw who the woman was, his did too. It was Jen. Her hair had grown out and it was a dark brown, but other than that she hasn't changed much.

"John, hi…" she forced out as she walked over to him. "Thank you, he saw a squirrel and went nuts…" Soap handed her the leash. "No problem." He said simply. The last time he saw her was when he got the engagement ring back from her and yelled at her on the front porch.

"Hi Jen!" Sadie's voice sounded.

"Hi Sadie!" Jen replied, waving to the small girl before looking back at Soap. "So you're back?"

"Yeah I'm on leave." Soap told her.

"Well I hope you're enjoying yourself."

"I am."

"Good to hear. And it was good seeing you."

"You got a dog?"

"Yeah two months after…"

Jen didn't finish her sentence because she didn't feel like bringing anything up that was meant to stay in the past. "Well uh Sadie and I have to get going." Soap said before turning around. "Come on sweetie."

"John." Jen said, stopping him. "Maybe one day before you go back we could catch up…"

"No thanks Jen. I don't think my girlfriend would like me going out with my ex-fiancé." Soap replied.

Jen's face fell at Soap's mention of a girlfriend. "I didn't mean like go out."

"I know but still, it wouldn't be a good idea."

"Okay, well it was nice seeing you."

Soap simply nodded before taking Sadie's hand and walking down the trail.

**London **

Aaron and Holly strolled through the shopping center together scanning the store's windows. Holly tasked Aaron to come shopping with her since she hasn't had a lot of time to shop and wanted to spend some time getting to know Aaron. They stopped by a few stopped by a few stores where they each bought a pair of shoes and a couple of tops. The conversation seemed to be endless as the women talked and laughed. When Holly brought up Soap, Aaron blushed. "He's the best." She said.

"Do you two have plans for what's down the road?"

"We've only been together for six months and I don't know what he wants."

"Well what do you want?"

"I don't know quite frankly. I'll have to see how things go after I tell him about the job at DETO."

Before Holly could respond, the girls landed in front of Victoria's Secret and Holly smile mischievously. "Let's stop in here." she said to Aaron.

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously. You said this is the longest you and Soap have been apart and why not surprise him?"

Aaron couldn't help but think it was the kind of conversation she would be having with Jamie. Holly was feeling more like a friend everyday. Aaron hesitantly agreed to go into Victoria's Secret and Holly all but dragged her into the store.

After about an hour of looking around and trying things on, Aaron and Holly left the store with one bag each. Holly picked something out on her own, Aaron not wanting to know what she'd be wearing for her brother behind closed doors. Aaron felt extremely self-conscious and out of place, but still ended buying something she was sure Soap would like. It was a black slip with a lacey top that went down to about the middle of her thighs. It was simple and nothing extraordinary, but it was enough. "Come on." Holly said as she linked arms with Aaron. "It's almost time for dinner and Isaac makes the best risotto." With a smile, Aaron and Holly left the mall together arm in arm

**Surprise! Jen returned and we may see her again in later chapters as well. Hope you liked the chapter and as always, please review!**


	8. I Missed You

**October 25****th**** 2017-London**

When Aaron woke up on her last day in London, she felt her heart sink. She knew that if she did take the job at DETO she would be back home in a couple of weeks, but if she didn't it would be another few months until she returned again. Part of her was happy that she'd be going back to the base since she'd see Soap and Jamie again, but another part wanted to stay in London. Being home again made her realize how much she had missed it and she enjoyed how calm and relaxing it was. Her and her brother were able to put their broken pieces back together and leave what happened in the past and she and Holly had gotten along over the two weeks she was home. Beckam was every ounce of happy since she got back and Aaron took him out on a day for just the two of them.

Getting out of bed was already hard, the warm covers and soft mattress calling for her to stay put. The room she was in wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. A window overlooked the backyard and there was a dresser with a mirror on the one wall. The floors were hardwood so it felt cold on Aaron's bare feet. The walls were a light green color and when the sun hit them, the room seemed to light up.

Since her bag was already packed from last night, Aaron just needed to shower and put on the clothes she laid out for today. She picked a pair of blue skinny jeans and a navy sweater that matched perfectly with her infinity scarf and beanie she went with for accessories. She also wore a pair of black combat boots she bought with Holly that were comfortable and completed the outfit. It was the last time she would have to dress warm for a bit since she was going to be going back to a desert.

Since her plane wasn't leaving until this afternoon, Aaron was still able to enjoy breakfast with Isaac, Holly, and Beckam. Holly cooked up pancakes, eggs, and bacon with a pot of coffee for the adults and hot chocolate for Beckam. Holly also let Beckam skip school to spend the last few hours with Aaron before she left. Breakfast was a little quiet, but Isaac made an attempt to keep a conversation going.

"So what happens if you take the job offer?" he asked as he took a sip of coffee.

"Well I am going to have to talk to a couple of people when I get back to the base and I wouldn't be back until my tour is over in December, but I would just move back and work here. But remember I'd still be in the S.A.S as an inactive soldier. If there is something they need me for, they can still call me in." Aaron explained as she took a bite of her pancake.

"Well at least you'll be home."

Aaron smiled and gave her brother a reassuring nod. She wanted to be home more than anything.

After breakfast the four all watched a movie in the living room since it was raining and Beckam was curled Aaron's side on the couch. She had an arm around him and Isaac and Holly were on the love seat together curled up in one another. The sight made Aaron smile to see them so happy together. When she asked about the wedding, they said they wanted to wait a little bit to get married. They were in no rush.

When the time finally came for Aaron to depart for the airport, she walked upstairs to grab her bags. She had one suitcase and a backpack that had the books Holly gave her from the book store, her phone and IPod, and her new sketchpads and colored pencils she bought from the art store. The sketch pads she had back at the base were almost out of pages and her pencils were getting duller and smaller. Since she had an eight hour flight ahead of her, she could also use something to keep her preoccupied.

Glancing down at her shirt, Aaron saw she got syrup on the front of her shirt. "Damn it…" she said in an annoyed whisper. She pulled her shirt off and opened her suitcase, pulling out a loose grey sweater that was similar to the one she was originally wearing. As she swapped the shirts out, she heard the door opened. She was just in her bra and turned to see her brother there. Before either of them could say anything, Isaac's eyes landed on the scars that decorated her torso. Aaron saw his face fall. She pulled her shirt on as she turned around, completely forgetting for a moment that her back was just as bad. Zipping her suitcase back up, she pulled it off her bed and turned back around to Isaac still standing in the door way with tears filling his eyes.

"Isaac…" Aaron began

"I should have knocked…sorry." He apologized

"It's okay…"

Isaac closed the door and walked over to his sister, pulling her into a tight embrace. Aaron hugged her brother back and felt like she was falling apart. He just saw her scars…something he should have never seen. He saw the one on her calf, but her back and torso were ten times worse since they were caused by the helicopter crash and spending three months in Russia.

"I'm fine, Isaac." Aaron told him. "I'm fine."

"Come home…" he choked, trying to hold back the tears. "Please come home."

"I will. Okay I will."

Isaac pulled away and met his sister's eyes with his. "Promise me you'll come home. Please promise me Aaron…" he begged. Aaron looked at him with a hurt look. She wanted to make that promise more than anything, but part of her wondered if she'd be able to keep it. Aaron wanted to be able to keep it, but there was still a part of her that knew she may not be able to keep that kind of promise to her brother. So instead she just hugged him tight again.

Since the airport Aaron flew into didn't have any departing flights to Afghanistan, she had to go to one that was an hour away. She wanted to say her goodbyes at home instead of at the airport, so after her moment with her brother in her room she was met downstairs by Holly and Beckam. She kneeled down and hugged her nephew, the child burying his face in his neck. "When will I see you again?" he asked.

"I'll be home for Christmas." Aaron told him.

After kissing his head, she stood up and hugged Holly. "Stay safe out there, you here?" she said. "I've always wanted a sister." Aaron smiled and then hugged her brother last. "I love you, Aaron." He whispered in her hair. "Love you too big brother." She responded, burying her face in his chest.

After a tearful good-bye with her family, Aaron carried her bags outside and to the taxi that was waiting for her. The cab driver loaded her bags into the truck and Aaron opened the door. Isaac, Holly, and Beckam were standing on the porch and she waved to them. "See you soon." She said before getting in to the cab. She watched them get smaller and smaller as she drove away to the airport.

**OOOOO**

When Aaron got to the airport, it started to downpour. After she got through security the wind began to pick up. By the time she got to the terminal there was a full blown storm happening outside and all departing flights were cancelled until the morning. "Great." Aaron said as she pulled out her cell phone to call Price back at the base to tell him what happened.

The phone rang a few times before he answered. "Hello?"

"Yeah Price it's Aaron."

"What can I do for you, Aaron?"

"There's a full blown storm happening here in London and all the flights have been cancelled until tomorrow."

"Oh great."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault, lass. Just make sure you and Soap jump on the first plane you can tomorrow."

"What do you mean me and Soap? He's flying out of Glasgow."

"Well according the tickets he ordered his flight back had a connection in London at the airport you're flying out of and you two are on the same plane coming back."

"What?"

"That's what the computers say."

"I'm didn't know that. Look, I am going to call him now so I will see you tomorrow."

"See you then lass."

Aaron hung up and immediately called Soap. His phone rang twice before he answered. "You look absolutely beautiful today." He said before Aaron could get a syllable out.

"Soap MacTavish where are you?"

"Well when I saw what planes you'd be on and what airports you were flying out of, I noticed that I could buy a ticket with a connection in London on my way back. And the flight I'd be getting on in London just so happened to be the one you'd be getting on to get back to Afghanistan."

Aaron spun around and looked around for him in the crowd of people that were looking at which flights were getting cancelled and delayed. "Where are you?" she asked him.

"Stop turning around for one."

Aaron stopped and looked around the area as she stood in place. "Now turn to your right." Aaron turned and as soon as a few people walked out of the way, she saw him standing a few yards away. "You found me." he said as he hung up the phone. Aaron's eyes didn't leave him as she ended the call and dropped her arm. Soap stood in place and his eyes didn't leave her either as she stood there in absolute shock. Then in a split second Aaron's face broke out into a large smile and she started running. A grin spread across Soap's face as he set his backpack down all while watching his girlfriend run towards him. Once she was close enough he opened his arms and she ran into them. Her arms locked around his neck and he tightened his around her back to hold her close. He's gone without her for two weeks and had missed her so much.

A few people looked at the couple with smiles as they stood there in each other's arms. Aaron had a huge smile on her face as she buried her face in his chest and Soap inhaled her sweet scent. After a minute she pulled back enough so she could kiss him. He pulled her as close to him as he could and returned the kiss eagerly. When they finally pulled apart for some much needed air Aaron opened her eyes to look at him. "I missed you." She said with a smile.

"I missed you, too." He replied before kissing her again.

**OOOOO**

Aaron and Soap stayed at a hotel that was ten minutes from the airport so they could get an early departure tomorrow morning. They ate dinner at the hotel restaurant- Soap never letting go of her hand- and then spent the rest of the night in their room. Around eight o'clock Aaron went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. When she was brushing her hair she got an idea. In her suitcase was the lingerie she bought when she was with Holly. What better time to show Soap then when they were here in a hotel in London.

Quietly, Aaron walked into the room and opened her suitcase, pulling the small piece of black fabric out and made sure Soap couldn't see it. Back in the bathroom she changed into it and brushed her hair out so it was wavy and rested on her shoulders. When she looked in the mirror, she thought about forgetting about it because she felt self-conscious again with all of her scars showing. It was stupid being that Soap told her time and time again how beautiful he thought she was, but she still felt like she wasn't enough.

Gathering up her courage she cracked the door and looked at where Soap was lying on the bed. He was reading one of the books she got while on her leave, not looking in her direction. "Soap?" she said. He turned his head. "Yeah?" he asked.

"I need your opinion on something."

"And what would that be."

"Well Holly and I went shopping while I was gone and I just want to know what you think of this."

"Okay."

Soap leaned over, turning around to set the book down on the bedside and table and when he looked back at Aaron his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Aaron walked out of the bathroom with an unsure look on her face as Soap's eyes scanned her body. She was in the black slip and the way it fell over her body made her look good enough to eat.

"I wasn't sure about it, but what do you think?" she asked.

Soap smiled and stood up. He walked over to his girlfriend, slipping his arms around her waist. He pulled her into his frame making her arms slip around his neck. "I love it." he said in a low tone, making goose bumps rise on Aaron's skin the way he said it. Before she could respond he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. "I love you." He said as he turned them around and walked towards the bed. "I love you." Aaron said before Soap laid down on the bed on top of her and kissed her hungrily.


	9. Couples Always Fight

**And the drama begins…now**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill: I don't own anything from Call of Duty. Just my characters and original plot ideas. **

**October 27****th**** 2017-Afghanistan**

Aaron was sitting in her office bright and early in the morning to talk to Price. She asked if they could talk just the two of them when she got back the day before. He agreed without question and arrived at her office wearing his famous boonie hat and had a mug of coffee in his hand. "Morning ladette." He greeted as he walked over to the chair across from her desk. He glanced around the room and still couldn't get use to how she used the kind of technology so efficiently. The computers were so far advanced and the software and programs took a lot of time to learn how to use. He gave her a lot of credit for how well she ran things.

"Morning Price." Aaron greeted as she looked away from her computer to give him her full attention.

Price took a sip of his coffee. "What can I do for you?"

"A few weeks ago I got a letter from DETO…"

Price stopped drinking his coffee and looked up at her. He could see the nervous expression that was on her face. "They offered me a position as head of intelligence at the London branch." Price set his coffee on her desk and put his elbows on his knees. "Do you want to take the job?" he asked.

"No one but you and MacMillan know about this. I'll still be in the S.A.S, but I will just be working for DETO." Aaron informed him.

"Do you want to take the job?"

Aaron put her hands on her face before sliding them down and letting out a breath. "I do." She told him. "I want to be closer to my family, I want to slow things down in my life with my health, and I still want to serve my country."

"Where am I going to find another you?"

Aaron smiled before opening her top desk drawer and pulling out a piece of paper. "This is a list of some of the best intelligence technicians I know." She explained as she handed him the list. "All I would have to do is show them the ropes of how to use the software here and they'll be good to go." Price examined the list and then looked at her. "You haven't told Soap yet?" Aaron shook her head. "I want to know what you think before I tell him. MacMillan thinks it is a good opportunity, but I want to know you opinion.

Price set the paper on her desk and looked her in the eye. "As your captain and as your friend I am telling you that this would be a good thing for you. You're right about needing to slow down; especially after your episode a few weeks ago. And we've all seen the news about Europe's ultranationalist support groups. It's getting bad and they could use someone like you to help them."

Aaron gave Price a look of thanks and gratitude. "Thank you…" she said. "And if you need help with anything or a different set of eyes to look at something all you have to is call me."

"Good to know." Price said with a smile. "Want me to send Soap over so you can tell him."

Aaron put her elbows on her desk and dropped her head into her hands. "I don't know what he is going to say…" she said.

"I know how he feels about you." Price told her. "He's going to hate the fact that you'll be in London while he is out here and he may lose his head, but then he'll realize that this is what's best for you."

Aaron smiled and stood up. Price stood up as well. "Okay send him over." She said as she walked around the desk. "But before you do I just wanna thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. For saving me in Russia, bringing me onto the Task Force, and just giving me a second chance."

"That was all Soap. He wanted to find you, asked to have you and the others brought onto the one-four-one when he found out you would have been discharged…he gave you your second chance."

"You could have said no, though...to everything and you didn't."

Price looked at the woman for a moment. She was right. He could have refused the search and rescue mission and he could have denied her a position on the Task Force, but he didn't. "You saved my best friend's life. I owed you, too." He told her. "And hell I saw something in you when I met you. You didn't deserve to die in some shithole in Russia, Aaron."

Before she knew what she was doing, Aaron hugged Price. And he didn't hesitate to hug her back. He's known Aaron Pager for almost a year and she has come so far in her life. He's also learned to care about her like she was a daughter he never had. When she was shot by Anatoly, he thought she was dead and gone just like that. He'd miss her if she did indeed leave, but he knew that he wouldn't see the last of her.

After their moment, Price went to find Soap while Aaron mentally prepared herself for what was too come.

**OOOOO**

Price was gone for about ten minutes until Soap walked through the doors. When he walked in he found his girlfriend pacing back and forth in front of the large monitor in the center of the room. "Hey." He greeted as he closed the door behind him. She turned around and he was met by her warm brown eyes. She was dressed in a pair of black pants and a grey muscle shirt with her long hair pulled into a ponytail with her boots unlaced as always. "Hi…" she said in an unsure tone. "Do you have time to talk?"

"For a little while yeah. What is it?"

Aaron looked at her hands and Soap could see her internal struggle playing across her features and he walked over to her. "Is everything alright?" he asked as he took her face in his hands. She pushed his hands away and turned away from him. Now Soap was worried. He watched as she ran a hand over her hair before letting out a breath and turning around. "I was offered a job in London and they need my answer by the thirty-first…I'm going to tell them I want the job."

Soap processed what she had said for a minute. She was going to take this job offer he didn't even know about without even talking to him about it first? Weren't couple supposed to talk about these kinds of things? "Wait…" he said stepping away. "When did you get this apparent job offer? And where at? And why you haven't told me about it?"

"A week or so before our leave and at the London branch of DETO. I met with the person who runs things there-"

"Wait what?! You've already talked to them _in person_ about this?" Soap's voice was getting angrier and louder. "When?"

"On my leave." Aaron answered. "We met and he told me what I'd do and Soap it's a good job."

"And you're just going to pack everything up and move to London. Leave the Task Force, your work, and me?"

"I'm not leaving you Soap!"

"Sure as hell sounds like it!"

"I am not ending this relationship! That is the last thing I want to do, but you said it yourself that I need to slow down and that is exactly what I am trying to do here!"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about this? Why didn't you try talking to me?"

"Because I didn't know what I wanted to do!" Aaron yelled. "I wanted to see how everything worked and what it was about and it is a good opportunity!"

"What about me? About us?"

"I want you. I want us. I love you, Soap! But for a minute can you think of what I want and what is good for me?"

"I'm not good for you?"

"Stop twisting my words John!"

Soap stopped for a moment. She has never called him John. He let out a breath and calmed himself down. "Okay…" he breathed. "I didn't mean to say that, but I am just saying that you should have told me."

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Aaron replied in a calmer tone. "But I know that's not the only reason why you're mad."

Soap looked at her and saw the look in her eyes. She was desperate for an answer. "Last time I was in a long distance relationship I ended up getting cheated on." He reminded her. Now Aaron looked down right offended. "So you're saying I'm going to end up cheating on you?" she demanded, sounding angry again.

"That isn't what I'm-"

"No but you're saying I would screw it up right? That I will do what Jen did and just throw it away."

"Can you blame me for just being a little bit worried?"

Any other time Aaron would have understood, but she was pissed off was just hearing what he was saying instead of actually listening. She stormed past him, but he grabbed her arm. "Aaron don't walk away." He said. She pulled her arm away and glared at him. "I'm going to cool off John. Both of us should." After that Aaron stormed out of the technical building and Soap punched the wall.

**OOOOO**

After leaving the technical building Aaron talked with Jamie about everything that had happened. They sat together at her desk and Jamie listened as Aaron talked about what had happened between her and Soap the way a friend should. It was quiet in the health center since there weren't any patients there Once she was done, Jamie finally gave her feedback.

"Well he's right. You should have told him sooner, but you had good reasoning on your side, too." Jamie told her. "He also should have talked instead of yelling right away, but also remember that he just found out his girlfriend of six months wants to take a job in London and that his fiancé cheated on him while he was away."

"I know, but does he really think I would do that to him?" Aaron asked.

"Of course not. That's just the fear of another heartbreak talking. Even the strongest people have fears."

"I know."

"Look after the two of you cool down and think everything over just try talking without yelling at one another."

"Okay…"

On the other side of the base in the gym, Soap was kicking the crap out of a punching bag. He wasn't as mad as Aaron thought he was, he was just annoyed that she didn't talk to him about the job offer. He also didn't want her to move to London. They were in a good place and wanted to keep things the way they were. He was in love with her and there was no denying that. He wanted her to be happy, but he also wanted to be with her. Soap's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening.

"I am going to assume the lass told you." Price's voice sounded.

Soap stopped hitting the bag and turned around. "You knew?" he questioned. "She told me right before you." Price answered. "And don't be mad at her, son."

"She didn't tell me about it."

"She had her reasons, but she's telling you now."

Soap let out a breath as he began to take the tape off of his hands. "I know…" he said. Price walked farther into the room and stood closer to his protégée. "I know you love her, but you know how she is. Her health is a factor here and after this tour we'll be travelling a lot to clean up the mess the ultranationalists made."

"I just don't want another relationship to fail."

Price hit Soap upside the head. Soap looked at his mentor in surprise. "What was that for?" he asked.

"For being a bloody idiot!" Price said. "Aaron wouldn't do what Jen did. She loves you and anyone with a set of eyes can see that."

"I know…"

"Then talk to her and keep your ego out of it. Aaron is the one who was worth the heartbreak that came with Jen. It takes a few failures to find the success in something."

"Alright old man." Soap said as he threw the tape away. "I'll take your word for it."

**A/N: Trouble in paradise! Please review as always!**


	10. New and Familiar Face

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Call of Duty. Just my OCs and original plot ideas**

**OOOOO**

**October 28****th**** 2017**

After their fight the day before, Aaron stayed with Jamie in her room at the health center. She didn't feel like dealing with Soap after the blow up between them and wanted the night to collect her thoughts. It was wrong to just drop the bomb about the job the way she did, but it is better to just rip the band aid off quickly instead of slowly to get it over with. They didn't fight often; they just got into little arguments that blew over pretty quick. But this was different. There was yelling and real verbal fighting rather than getting into a quick argument over something that was over in a span of twenty minutes. They spent the remainder of the day and the rest of the night apart and Aaron figured today they would talk.

Once she had a cup of coffee, Aaron walked over to the technical building with several folders in her arms. She was reading the pages in front of her as she opened the glass door and walked into her office. When she looked up, she found Soap leaning on the edge of her desk with his arms crossed. She tried to ignore the fact that he was in a white muscle shirt that showed off his biceps and hugged his abdomen muscles as his dog tags dangled from his neck. He stood up straight when he saw her and uncrossed his arms. She met his eyes and just walked over to her desk.

"You didn't come back last night." He said as she sat down and put her folders down.

"I stayed with Jamie. I thought we both could benefit for a night of thinking things over." Aaron told him while she booted her computer up.

Soap sat at the chair across from her desk and looked at her as she got herself situated at her desk. "Are we going to talk?" he asked. Aaron looked at him and leaned on her forearms against her desk. "Yes." She said through a breath. It literally took all herself control not to look down at his arms and body. "You wanna take the job and I get why." Soap began. "But you gave me a few days' notice about this. You said they need an answer by the thirty-first."

"I didn't want to ruin either of our leaves and hell I didn't even get the offer until a week before. And like I said I didn't even know what I wanted to do before I looked into it." Aaron replied.

"So you met with them without saying anything either?"

"I told you, Soap. We were both about to go on a leave and didn't want to ruin that."

Soap ran a hand through his Mohawk and let out a breath. "I can't tell you to not take the job. I have told you that you have to take a step back from things, but Aaron…that means spending months apart from one another."

"And do you not want to do that?"

"I want you, Aaron I do, but…"

Soap lost his voice as he remembered what Jen did to him. They were together for three years and she still threw their relationship away. "Do you not trust me?" Aaron questioned.

"No!" Soap said a little more agitated. "I…I just don't wanna have to go through what happened with Jen again.

Aaron stood up and walked around her desk to sit in the chair that was next to Soap's she turned it towards him and rested her forearms on her knees. "Okay look at me." she said. Soap looked at her and locked eyes with hers. "I love you and when I say that I'm not just saying it for the sake of saying it. I say it because I mean it. You saved my life, you helped me rebuild myself when no one else would, and you…Soap you didn't just save me from Russia…you saved me from myself. You were there when no one else was and for that I am forever grateful. I am not ever, _ever_, _**ever**_ going to throw someone amazing as you are away."

Soap smiled at the words and couldn't help but think she recited this in her head a thousand times so she got it just right. He reached for her hand and took it his in front of him. He looked at their joined hands for a moment before meeting her brown eyes again. With his other hand he reached over and grabbed the phone on her desk. "Call them." He said. "You're going to do great in whatever you do and you will always have my full support."

Aaron felt tears build up behind her eyes, but she blinked them away as she took the phone from Soap and stood up to dial the number. After a few rings Jonas picked up. "Jonas?" Aaron said as Soap stood up and looked at his girlfriend. She returned the glance as she spoke. "Yeah this is Aaron. I'll take the job."

**OOOOO**

**November 4****th**** 2017 (One Week Later)**

After accepting the job at DETO, Aaron and Price flew out the new technician who would be her replacement. Her tour was officially over in December so when she left for Christmas she would not be returning to the Task Force. The technician's name was from London as well and his name was Kevin Temple and a few years older than Aaron. He had a heavy British accent and stood at about six feet tall with ashy blonde hair and green eyes. Aaron and he were already acquainted from working a few cases together over the years, so when he stepped off the plane and saw her standing with Soap and Price, a smile played across his face. "Aaron Pager…" he said as he approached the three. "Glad to see you're still in one piece." He went for a hug and Aaron hugged him back. Jealousy sparked inside of Soap at the sight, but he kept his emotions in check. "Good to see you, too Kev." She replied as they pulled apart.

Kev looked over at Price and Soap. "It's a privilege to meet you both." He said he shook Price's hand and then Soap's. "Likewise." Price replied. "Glad that you could join us."

"Well Aaron asked me to fill her position and I couldn't say no to her."

Aaron laughed and Soap looked at Kevin with a stern expression. No one on the base knew that Soap and Aaron were together other than Price and Jamie and then Nikolai, but he was in South Africa at the moment. But with Aaron leaving they could have an open relationship to other people. He'd just have to wait for the right moment to make it known.

On the way to the technical building, Price filled Kevin in on what his duties on the Task Force were. "Aaron doesn't leave until December so in the meantime you'll be working under her supervision until she leaves. Until that time, she will be showing you how to work and run things in the technical building."

"Wouldn't be the first time I'd be working for Aaron." Kevin said.

"Is that so?" Price questioned.

"Aaron was one of the most well-respected military intelligence officers in the S.A.S. She came out to my base in Africa once as a consult about three years ago and ended up running our tech team for six months."

"I remember that." Aaron said through a laugh. "Bugs flying all over the god damn place and no air conditioning with the exception of battery powered fans."

"Can't forget the food."

Aaron and Kevin both laughed at the memory and Soap's anger grew more.

Price and Soap left Aaron and Kevin to their work in the technical building before heading over to work with the recruits. "Calm yourself, son." Price said as they walked to the pit. "I read his file and he's a good fit for the one-four-one. He and Aaron won't be working together for long so keep the jealousy to a minimum."

"I'm not jealous." Soap said as they watched the recruits run.

"Of course you are. I saw the look you were giving him."

"What look?"

"Oh stop being so defensive, Soap. No guy likes watching another guy make their girl laugh. But just remember she's _your_ girl."

Soap smiled at the statement. _His girl_.

**OOOOO**

That night Soap was back in his and Aaron's room before her and she was running late. Normally she was always back by seven thirty and it was already eight. Sometimes she got caught up in paperwork or running a data check or cross search, but with Kevin there with her Soap knew they were probably catching up. He knew that they were old friends and worked together before, but he was the boyfriend and he was allowed to be _a little_ jealous. If he wasn't that wouldn't be normal.

Aaron finally walked through the door at eight fifteen and had her arms full with her laptop case and filing folders. "Hey." She greeted as she closed the door with her foot and set her folders down on the small table. "Hi." Soap replied while she put her laptop case down and kicked her shoes off. "Sorry I'm late…I was showing Kevin how to use the one program and it went a little longer than planned."

"It's alright." Soap told her.

Aaron pulled her shirt over her head as she walked over to the dresser. She slid her pants down her long legs and Soap couldn't help but watch. "So…" he said as he tried to look away. "Are you and Kevin getting reacquainted?" Aaron chuckled. "We did some catching up." she told him as she turned around standing in just her bra and underwear. "Why? Is someone jealous?"

"Man no wonder you and Price get along."

"Oh well if Price thinks you are then you definitely are."

"Well excuse me!"

Soap laid back onto his back and pulled the comforter over his body. Aaron couldn't help but chuckle. "You mean to tell me that the veteran S.A.S soldier who is as tough as nails is a little jealous over another guy who made me laugh?"

"I'm sure if another woman came here and started talking to me you wouldn't like it." Soap replied/

"Of course I wouldn't. You're _my_ tough as nails S.A.S veteran."

Aaron walked over to the bed, still in just her underwear, and crawled on top of him. "But I'd also remember that I'm the only one who behind closed doors." She whispered. Soap smiled and sat up on his forearms. "So you should remember that you are the only guy who gets me behind closed doors." She added. Soap sat up all the way, causing Aaron to straddle him and he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled close to him until she was pressing against his bare chest and their noses were almost touching. He kissed her and felt Aaron's lips curl into a smile. She kissed him back and felt his hands roam her back. She pulled away sooner than Soap would have liked and he looked at her. "Still jealous?" she questioned. "Yeah, keep trying." Soap said with a smile. Aaron laughed and kissed him again as Soap pulled her down on top of him to the bed.

**Please Review!**


	11. Departure

**I know this chapter is a little late, but I had finals today, yesterday, and the end of last week so I spent my time studying my ass off. But I took my last final today and my last day of school is on Friday so guess who will have all the time in the world to write after that? Me! So more frequent updates starting soon! I officially survived my first year of high school and I am so happy for summer. Anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Call of Duty franchise. My OCs and original plot ideas are all that belong to me. **

**OOOOO**

**December 20****th**** 2017**

After a long day of training in the pits, Soap entered his and Aaron's room smelling of dirt and sweat. Nothing sounded better than a hot shower and crawling under the sheets with Aaron. The second he walked in, he saw her bags off to the side. If it was a normal leave she only had one bag, but now she had all of her things packed. This would be her last night at the base. In the last two months she taught Kevin the ropes of how to run operations for the Task Force and it finally hit Soap that she was leaving. He would walk into her office and see her showing Kevin how to do something and it hit a nerve in him. She really was leaving. And she was leaving a day before everyone else to answer some security questions for DETO she had to be there for in person. Soap wouldn't even be able to see her off at the airport. It had really started to hit him in the past week or so, but now reality was setting in. This would be the last night he'd get to fall asleep with her next to him and tomorrow would be the last time he'd wake up with her for a few months.

Not wanting to dwell on it, Soap just jumped in the shower like he planned and got ready for bed. Aaron wasn't back yet which was expected since she was cleaning out her office and doing the paperwork with Price. Right now she was signing the papers that would put her back in the S.A.S as an inactive soldier working for DETO. Soap knew this was good for her and it was a step back in a good way, but it was going to take a while to get used to her not being around. They had lunch together everyday along with Price and a few other soldiers and Soap stopped by almost once a day to see what she was working on. Most of the time he had no idea what she was talking about since she was speaking technical, but he listened as best as he could.

When Soap laid down in bed the sheets were cool and the mattress was soft, making his exhaustion really hit him full force. He got comfortable and rolled onto his side, pulling the sheets over him and pressing his face into the pillow. Normally he couldn't fall asleep without Aaron in bed since he was so used to her there with him, but the day really tired him out and had been craving sleep since lunch time. Plus he would have to get used to sleeping alone again anyway. He wanted to stay up and wait for her since it was there last night together, but he was exhausted and couldn't help but close his eyes.

By nine thirty Soap was almost asleep when the door creaked open. He knew it was Aaron, but remained still all the less. It was late, he was tired, and he knew she'd be joining him in sleep soon. He heard her walk quietly across the room in the dark so she didn't wake him and heard her change into clothes to sleep in. He heard her walk over to the bed and gently pull back the covers to slip into bed. She moved closer to Soap and slipped and arm around his bare torso. His skin was warm under her hand she rested her forehead on his upped back. Soap could feel her bare legs against his and wanted nothing more than to turn over and kiss her, but then she let out a breath and tightened her arm that was around him. "I love you…" she whispered before letting go of him and rolling over onto her side.

**OOOOO**

**December 21****st**** 2017**

The next morning Aaron woke up before the alarm clock went off and just stared at the wall. She felt Soap's arm lazily wrapped around her waist and she didn't want to move. If she didn't move maybe time would stop altogether and she wouldn't have to get on a plane in a few hours that would take her to London and away from Soap and the Task Force.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Fuck.

Aaron heard Soap groan and tighten his hold on her as he pressed his face into the pillow. Aaron reached over and hit the button to stop the beeping, but didn't make any moves to get up. Soap rolled onto his back and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before standing up. Aaron let out a sigh and stood up.

"What time do you have to leave?" Soap asked as he stretched out his arms.

"Nine." Aaron answered as she walked past him to go into to the bathroom.

This was how it has been the past month. Soap has been a lot more quiet and distant around Aaron. She knew he wasn't angry at her, just upset. If the situation was reversed she'd feel the same way, but the last thing she wanted was to leave on tense terms with him. She watched as he pulled his clothes out and set them on the chair next to the bed. Letting out a breath, she set down her hair brush and walked back out to the bedroom. "Can you stop for a minute?" she asked as she opened one of the dresser drawers. Soap looked at her. Before he could ask why, she pulled out something out of the drawer. It was square and a little big, but not huge and wrapped in brown paper. She carried it over to Soap and held it out to him. "Open it." she told him.

"What is it?"

"Your Christmas present."

"You didn't have to-"

"Just shut up and open it."

Soap knew Aaron was half teasing and the other half she was serious. He looked at the object in his hands and tore the paper away. What he found stunned him. He looked up at Aaron who had a small smile on her face. He peeled the rest of the paper away and stared at the object which was a picture frame, but inside of it was a hand drawn drawing of the photo that was taken of Soap, Price, Ghost, and Sandman on the day Operation Kingfish took place. Soap was on the far left with Price next to him and then Sandman and Ghost. The detail was absolutely amazing on it. Aaron drew the guns they were holding in the photo, paid special attention to the facial details, and drew everything that was shown in the picture down to the cigar Price was holding at the time and the car that was behind them. It looked as realistic as if the picture was just blown up on canvas or paper. "Aaron this is…" he couldn't find words to describe this. It was absolutely amazing.

"I saw the photo is Price's office. He told me what it was and I thought why not?" she told him.

Soap looked at her and instantly walked over to hug her, the picture still in his hand. He wrapped his arms around her tight and heard her let out a relieved breath. "Thank you." He said as he pulled away to look at the photo. "I had no idea you were _this_ good at art, Aaron."

"I was going to make you wait to open it until Christmas, but I just…I thought…"

Soap looked at Aaron as she struggled to find the words and noticed tears forming in her warm, brown eyes that were beginning to run down her cheeks. "Hey…" he said softly as he set the frame down to take her face in her hands. "What' wrong?" Aaron put her hands on top of his and looked at him. "I don't want you to be upset with me…" she told him. "Because I'm leaving."

Soap looked at Aaron with hurt eyes. "Aaron…" he said softly as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'm not upset with you, but I am upset that you're leaving. I am happy for you, but I am just going to miss you so much." Aaron smiled and slipped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. Soap hugged her tight and hid his face in the crook of her neck. He breathed in her distinct scent that was flowery from her body wash and conditioner and held her tighter.

She pulled away enough to kiss him hard. Soap returned the kiss and ran her fingers through her long hair that was now a blonde color from the Afghanistan sun. Any tension that was between them before melted away as they stood their kissing one another. "Do you think Price will care if we are a little late this morning?" Aaron whispered against his lips as she played with the hem of his shirt. He smiled and lifted her up in his arms. "I don't think he'll mind." He told her as he kissed her again and walked towards the bed.

**OOOOO**

About forty-five minutes later, Aaron and Soap walked into the technical building with Soap carrying one of Aaron's bags as she carried her backpack and laptop case. Price and Kevin were in the technical building along with Jamie and Nikolai who returned from Africa a couple of weeks ago. "Hi everyone." Aaron said with a smile. She immediately noticed that she was the only person in the room dressed in civilian clothes since she was leaving soon for the airport. It was cold and foggy in London since it was December so she was wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt which was killing her from the heat, but she didn't feel like changing on the plane in the tiny bathroom. Price greeted her with a smile and stood up straight. "We thought you deserved a proper goodbye." He told her. Aaron smiled. "It's going to be rough without you here Aaron."

"I still can't believe my best friend is leaving me." Jamie chimed in with a smile. Aaron chuckled. "But there is some comfort in knowing you'll do better in London."

"I don't know what to say…" Aaron told them. "To all of you. You've all done so much for me…"

"And you've done just as much for us." Soap reminded her. Aaron turned her head to look at him. He wore a sad smile on his face and it broke her heart a little. "I don' t think we would have been able to do all we've done without you."

"Had you not saved me from Russia I wouldn't be here." Aaron pointed out

"You saved me first."

Everyone in the room, including Kevin smiled. "I promise I will keep things here in order." He told her. Aaron looked at him. "Thank you so much again, Kevin. For doing this."

"I'm happy to Aaron."

Jamie walked over and hugged Aaron. Aaron hugged her back welcomingly making everyone in the room smile. "Alright I have patients to attend to." Jamie said as she struggled to hold back her tears. Her best friend was leaving and even though they made plans to write and talk on video chat as often as possible, it wouldn't ever be the same. Jamie let go of Aaron and after looking at one another for a moment, Jamie left. Truthfully, she didn't want to watch her best friend leave because it already hurt knowing she wouldn't be walking around the base anymore paying her visits at the health center.

"Well ladette, your car is here." Price told her as he looked at the time.

"Ah wait!" Nikolai said as he walked over and hugged her. "Good luck to you my lady." Aaron laughed and hugged him back. When he pulled back, Nikolai placed a kiss on her cheek. "Wait Price." Soap said. "Aaron is officially no longer under our command or a member of Task Force 141." Price shook his head. "As of last night no…we are no longer her superiors." Price answered. "Good to know." Soap said as he put Aaron's bag down, grabbed her face, and pulled it to his. He crushed their lips together and Aaron widened her eyes in surprise before she realized what he was doing. They no longer had a reason to hide their relationship since she wasn't under their command. Once she realized this, she kissed him back and smiled at the gesture. After a few moments, Soap released Aaron's face and rested his forehead against hers. Aaron met his eyes and laughed before looking at the others. Price looked proud, Nikolai looked happy, and Kevin looked downright shocked.

"Over eight months." Was all Aaron said to Kevin as Soap slipped an arm around her and pulled her into his side. Being able to show everyone that Aaron was his made Soap happier than anything.

After hugging Price and Kevin goodbye, Soap walked Aaron out to the car. He had one of her bags in one hand and his other arm wrapped around her. The walk was quiet and when Soap saw the car that was taking her to the airport waiting for her he tightened his grip on her. Aaron noticed this and rested her head on his shoulder. This was finally happening…she was leaving.

When they got to the car, Soap put Aaron's bags in the trunk for her and then closed it. Aaron was looking at him and had tears in her eyes. Soap pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips to her forehead. "It's only a few months." He told her. "And I promise we will make this work."

"I know we will." Aaron said as she pulled back to look at him. "Let's just take it day by day."

Soap smiled and pushed her hair behind her ears before kissing her deeply. Aaron clutched his shirt in her hands and kissed him back desperately as he held her as tight as he could. "I love you…" Soap whispered as they pulled back for air.

"I love you, too." Aaron replied. "I'll call you when I land."

"My next leave, wanna come with me to Glasgow?"

"To meet your family?"

"If you want… I mean it's been eight months and my brother and dad really want to meet you."

Aaron smiled and nodded. "I'd love to." Soap kissed her again and again. He didn't want to let her go. "Promise me something." Aaron said. "Promise me you will stay alive."

"I'm not going anywhere until you come back to me."

Aaron let the tears roll down her cheeks as she kissed him again. "I have to go." She said sadly. Soap hesitantly let go of her. "I'll see you in a few months." He told her as he opened the car door for her. Aaron kissed him once more before sliding into the car. Soap closed the door and then stepped back. The driver got the car running and Aaron rolled down the window. "See you soon." She said. Soap nodded. "Be back before you know it." The driver then pulled away and began driving down the dirt road out of the base towards the airport taking Aaron away from Soap. He stood there and watched as the car got farther and farther away and Aaron watched in the rearview mirror as Soap got smaller and smaller until she couldn't see him anymore.

**Make my night by leaving a review! Even if its short, I could use a review!**


	12. Sixty Days

**Sorry for the wait, I got a little stuck on what to do with this chapter. But I just want to say a thank you to my reviewers for the feedback and kind words. You guys always manage to make me smile!**

**PrettyPrincess45**

**Crazychi**

**TheShadeOps**

**You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing from Call of Duty belongs to me**

**OOOOO**

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

**February 21****st**** 2018-London**

Aaron put the last of her clothes in the box on her bed and then taped it closed. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" Isaac asked as he picked up two other boxes on the bed. "It's only been two months. You are welcomed to stay here as long as you need."

"Isaac I need to get my life here started again." Aaron said as she picked up the box she just taped closed. "And the first step was my job. Number two was getting a place of my own which I did. Plus it's only like ten minutes from here."

Aaron and Isaac carried the last of her things out of the guest bedroom and down to the car she rented. She planned on buying her own, but even though she had a lot in the bank she had saved over the years, she now was renting out a flat and had bills to pay again. Plus with the furniture she bought for her new place, she wanted to slow down on the spending for right now.

Once outside, Isaac helped Aaron load her car up. "Five boxes of just clothes, books, and pictures…" he commented as he turned towards his sister. "You live an exciting life." Aaron pushed her brother as she chuckled. "The rest is already at the flat. And what were you expecting?"

"It was a joke calm yourself. Do you need help unpacking?"

"No I think I can manage. I'll see you later."

After giving her brother a kiss on his cheek, Aaron got into the driver's side of the car and pulled out of the driveway into the road. The roads were clear since it was only three so she was back in her flat time. Lucky for her she found a place pretty quick and it was perfect. It was all refurnished with hardwood floors and the walls were repainted a cream color, allowing almost any color furniture to match.

It was on the fifth floor and you could see the Eye of London from the living room window. The living room was large and had a lot of space with the right wall being made up of large windows allowing a lot of sunlight to stream through. The kitchen area was right next to the living room and had white cabinetry. It wasn't too small or too big and fit Aaron's basic needs. The bedroom was Aaron's favorite spot because it rested on a perch that you got to by going up shirt flight of stairs. Since the ceilings were high, Aaron had plenty of space for all of her things. She had a queen sized bed put up there along with a dresser and bed side table. The closet was small, but Aaron didn't have a lot of clothes so it wasn't much of a problem. Last, but not least, was the office. There was a small room through a set of doors that originally was used as a child's room, but Aaron transformed it into an office space as well as a studio to do some of her art since she had more time to do it. She set up a desk with her laptop and work things on one side of the room and on the other side was a small table with her stack of sketchpads and pencils and paints on it. She also had set up a canvas by the window she could paint at it.

Overall Aaron loved her new home. She got to decorate it how she pleased and it was finally a place to call her own. The only thing that would have made it perfect was Soap. It's been two months since she had last seen him in Afghanistan and he was now currently in Egypt with Price, Nikolai, and the rest of the Task Force. They have been moving around a lot like Price told them months ago and were currently in their fifth location. They've been going all around Africa the past two months and due to that, Soap and Aaron didn't get a chance to talk a lot. They tried writing, but since he was on the move so much, it didn't work out well with the mailing situation. He didn't have access to a web cam at all times so video calling wasn't an option which meant the only other method of communication was a satellite phone which Soap didn't get to use all that much either. The team had them, but the signal on them wasn't always dependable.

It was hard, but Aaron made sure she had a lot of distractions available to her. There was work, family, and her art. Ever since she got back she began to sketch a lot more and even did a few paintings. Most of them were landscapes or just a pattern of designs or one design that took up the whole paper or canvas. It was just a way for her to focus her attention on something other than worrying about Soap. There were nights when she couldn't fall asleep because it was a weird feeling without him next to her or she'd have a bad dream and couldn't fall back asleep. Other times she was just restless as she thought about what he was doing and if he was alright. She knew what he had already survived and was tough as nails, but not being an active soldier was a weird feeling. She had spent eleven years roaming around the globe and now here she was safe and sound after going through everything she went through. She would never forget the things she endured while doing what she did in those years since some of the things were permanently branded in her memory, but other things weren't bad to remember. She met amazing people and became the person she was today.

One thing Aaron always thought about was how if she made one choice differently, she may not be where she was today. If her helicopter was never shot down she never would have been taken prisoner by the Russians which meant never being with Soap. It was impossible to imagine her life without Soap. It's hard to believe that one little thing could have taken him from her destiny. And if going through everything she went through one more time meant she got to wake up knowing Soap was hers, she'd do it in a heartbeat.

**Egypt**

Soap all but fell onto his cot. He was hot, sweaty, and dirt stuck to every inch of his skin. He had spent the day patrolling the streets with Price and Nikolai and they also did some drills in a few abandoned houses for practice. Now he was absolutely exhausted. The heat took a lot more out of him and everyone else, especially when they was wearing forty pounds of gear. They had just gotten back to their small base and were allowed to rest for the rest of the night even though it was only five in the evening. Price had been a bit more laid back lately and let everyone off earlier than the other places they have been.

The sun was beginning to go down so the air was getting cooler which was enough to get Soap up to go take a shower. As he rummaged through his bag for a pair of clean clothes, he pulled out a picture of him and Aaron along with his shirt. He sat down as he looked at it and smiled at the photo of his girlfriend. It was back in Afghanistan after they took out Anatoly and they were in her office. Jamie took the photo and it showed Soap on the couch in Aaron's office with his arm around her as he placed a kiss to her temple. Aaron's warm smile was plastered on her face and Soap remembered Aaron telling Jamie to put the camera away right after she took it. Speaking of Jamie, she was back at MacMillan's base in Hereford working at the hospital there again. MacMillan needed more hands there and she offered to refill her old position.

Soap examined the photo for a few more moments before tucking it away again. He missed Aaron everyday and couldn't wait to take her home to Glasgow to introduce her to his family. Jeremy was dying to meet her and Jason was growing anxious as well. Kelly was skeptical about her, but Jason told her to "give the girl a shot."

Since the world was no longer a powder keg, the Task Force would get another short leave after their tour in Africa before heading over to a few European countries. It would be another two months before Soap would get to see his family again and Aaron as well. It was hard to believe that it would be a year that they've been together next time he saw her. They haven't talked much about what they're future held, but Soap definitely wanted a future with her. She was everything he could ever want and wanted her title of girlfriend to change to wife one day. He wanted to wait until they were in person before bringing it up or anything along the lines of that, though. Hell he didn't even know if she wanted to get married.

But that was a thought for another time. Right now Soap wanted to focus on showering and going to bed. He was quick in the shower and dressed in black sweatpants to wear to bed. When he got back to his tent, he saw the satellite phone on his bed. He all but ran over to it and saw the reception was good at their new set up. He quickly dialed the number Aaron gave him the last time they spoke and held it to his ear. When it rang a third time, Soap worried she wouldn't pick up, but then the ringing stopped and her voice sounded. "Hello?" She said. Soap's heart fluttered in his chest. It's been so long since he's heard her voice.

"Yes I'm looking for Aaron Pager." Soap spoke into the phone. "Do you know where I can find her?"

"Soap!" Aaron screamed. "Oh my God hi, hi, hi, hi, hi."

"Hi love."

"It feels so good to hear your voice…"

Soap smiled. He never got tired of hearing her British accent. "It's good to hear yours, too. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I moved into my own place today."

"You already got a place?"

"You sound like my brother…"

Soap chuckled and Aaron couldn't fight off the goofy, in love, smile on her face. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good. Just got done with the day."

"I miss you."

"I miss you, too. How are Isaac, Holly, and Beckam?"

"They're great. How's Price and Nikolai?"

"They're good. We're heading over to Libya in two days and then I will be back in two months."

"Only sixty days John MacTavish."

Soap smiled. "You still coming to Glasgow?"

"Absolutely."

"I figured I'd fly into London and we'd go the next morning so we have one night to ourselves before we are bombarded with my family."

Aaron laughed and Soap smiled at the sound.

"Well Isaac and Holly are going to want to meet you."

"I figured."

"You know what else is in two months?"

"Our one year."

"Yes indeed. Now Soap MacTavish, you have lasted almost a year with me… how is that?"

"Because I am so madly in love with you."

Aaron blushed. "Well the feeling is mutual." She told him. She heard a beep on the other end and knew it was the satellite phone. "Ah bollocks." Soap cursed under his breath. "Aaron,"

"I know you gotta go." Aaron finished for him.

"I'm sorry." Soap apologized.

"Don't be sorry, I get it."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Two months."

"Sixty days."

"Bye Aaron, I love you."

"I love you, too, Soap. Stay safe."

"I will."

With that, Soap hung up. He stared at the phone for a few moments before setting it down and laying back on his bed. "Sixty days." He whispered as he closed his eyes.

**OOOOO**

**A/N:**** Sorry if this chapter is boring, but I wrote so many different ways and had major writer's block which is why it's a little late. I finally just said screw it and wrote this. I hope it's okay. Promise the next one will be better. As always, please review, favorite, and follow!**


	13. Different Days

**February 25****th**** 2018**

Aaron sat in her office at DETO responding to some emails when she heard a knock on her door. "Come on in." she called out. The door opened and Jonas came walking in. "Morning Aaron." He said. Aaron smiled at him as he walked over to take a seat in front of her desk. She noticed a manila folder in his hand as he sat. "Morning Jonas." She replied as she turned her monitor off. "Something I can do for you?"

"Well I came in to tell you that we sent a team over to that location you were able to pin point and found a whole stock of weapons in the building." Jonas informed her. "You did a good job, Aaron."

"Just doing my job. Hacking into a computer system is cake work." Aaron replied.

Jonas chuckled and ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the folder in his hand. "These are some photos and the reports written up. Thought you'd like to see them." He held the folder out to her and Aaron took it from him. "Yeah I'll look at them later." she told him.

There was another knock on Aaron's door and this time it was a receptionist. "Mr. Hart your wife is on the line for you." She said. Jonas stood up and looked at Aaron. "I'll see you later." he said as he walked out. Aaron's face fell. Hart was Ben's last name, too. It was a common last night in the U.K like Donahue and Smith in the U.S. Aaron couldn't help but think it was a small message telling her to try talking to Ben. They went through so much together over the years and now they didn't speak. It didn't seem right. They survived Russia and countless tours together on the same team, but now here they were without any contact.

Not wanting to dwell on the topic, Aaron turned her attention to the folder Jonas left for her. She opened it and found a few pages of reports written by the team members who infiltrated the building. The pages just reviewed what happened and Aaron scanned them, but stopped when she saw a familiar word; more importantly the name of an industry. _Fregata._ Aaron knew that industry. It was the place that arms dealer Alejandro Rojas used to ship the weapons he was selling back in the days of General Shepherd. Task Force 141 was tasked with interrogating him when they found out he had a connection with Makarov. After his death, Viktor "Volk" Kristenko took over operations of it which ended up in the chemical bombs being dropped in Paris and London.

Aaron reviewed all the reports in detail after that and found photos of shipping crates with the Fregata logo written on them. If Fregata was back in the picture, that meant someone has to be overseeing operations for it which meant not only were they terrorist groups getting weapons from a major international supplier, someone was selling them the weapons.

Before Aaron got any farther in the files, she picked up the phone and called MacMillan. He was still based in Hereford and was the only person she could think to call. She knew she'd have to tell Jonas about this, but MacMillan could get her more valuable information as of right now. All Aaron had were a few photos and small shipments of claymore and handguns. MacMillan was a widely known and respected S.A.S Major who knew everything about anything in the world.

"This is MacMillan speaking." The British accented voice sounded on the other end.

"Morning Mac." Aaron greeted.

"Ah it's my favorite lieutenant! What can I do for you ladette?"

"Well I'm over at DETO and I just got some files back on a building one of our team infiltrated. They had shipments from Fregata."

MacMillan fell silent for a moment before speaking up again. "What was in the crates?"

"Nothing chemical or biological." Aaron told him. "Just small amounts of claymore and handguns. But Mac, they have an international supplier and they are getting these weapons from somewhere. They just don't have enough money for automatic guns. Not yet anyway."

"Alright I will see what I can find out for you from my end. Do you know anything else?"

"No." Aaron told him as she searched through the papers for any shipping information that may have been with the crates. "They building just had the crates and weapons. No delivery or shipment information."

"As soon as you find anything else get a hold of me."

"What if this is someone starting something new in place of Makarov and Anatoly?"

"What if it's someone who had a connection to the two Russian bastards themselves?"

"You tell me."

"We'll have to get someone on it. A certain team who has dealt with them for years."

Aaron fell silent before replying. "The one and only Task Force One-Four-One."

**OOOOO**

**Libya**

Soap walked with Price and Nikolai through the hot desert of Libya. He pulled the hanker chief out of his pocket and wiped the sweat off of his forehead and face for the third time in ten minutes as they walked. Right now they were just doing the patrol duty to make sure everything around the camp was secure before they went to go check out a few sites that used to be used for housing Libyan radicals.

"This heat is getting really old." Price commented as the men walked. Soap chuckled as he put his gun over his shoulder. "What you prefer rainy and dreary London?" the Scott questioned.

"I do actually you smartass."

Nikolai chuckled and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I'm here at least three times a year and I'm still not used to it."

"Come on since when do we complain. After the shit we've been through, walking patrol is a pretty big break even if it is in a hundred degree heat."

"Amen to that, son." Price replied.

During their time in Africa, Price's facial hair has grown out so his famous caterpillar was blended in with the beginning of a beard and Soap's hair had grown out as well so he barely had any mohawk left. He had his fair share of facial hair growing on his face as well and he found himself itching at it all the time. He always liked having a clean shave and well-kept hair, but in Africa they didn't have the luxury of shaving. Water was limited so it was only used for drinking and they didn't have any shaving cream either. No one complained though. In the military you had to tough it out all the time since the circumstances weren't always pleasant or pretty.

After walking their patrol, the three men returned back to the camp to refill their water and clean their guns before setting out for radicals' housing sites. Soap sat at their fire pit with his canteen and took a long swig from it, the cold water feeling good on his throat. Price came over and sat by him with his gun and began to take it apart to clean. Soap did as he did and cleaned each piece thoroughly until there was no scrounge left on it. "Hard to believe that a little over a year ago you were just about dead on a desk in Prague." Price said suddenly. Soap looked up at him for a moment at the statement, but the Britt's eyes didn't return to look but instead stayed glued to his work in front of him.

"Still get nightmares sometimes." Soap admitted as he went back to cleaning. "Kamarov, the bomb, Makarov's voice over the radio…the fall on the way down."

"When we were carrying you to that safe house you seemed alright. I knew you were hurt, but you were up and firing at the militia ahead of us and making smart comments. Then when we were pinned at the courtyard it was like you went down all at once."

"I lost over half of my blood."

"I know, Soap. Believe me I know."

Soap stopped cleaning his weapon and looked at his mentor. "Is there something bringing this on, Price?" he asked. Price looked at his protégée and shook his head. "Just a thought." Was all he said as he put his gun back together. "Just know that if you did die that day, I'd never be the same." Once his gun was put back together, Price stood up and walked over to his tent. Soap pondered on what Price had said. When he thought he was killed during Operation Kingfish Soap was devastated. But then he found Price in that Gulag and something inside of him sparked back to life. Maybe Price had the same feeling when he was saved in Prague.

Price, Nikolai, and Soap all loaded into one of the jeeps they had on camp with three other guys in another to do their rounds on the houses. They were only a couple of miles apart so they would be back by nightfall. They rode over small hills, making the ride a little bumpy, but it wasn't too bad. Soap sat in the back with Nikolai talking with Price driving. Nikolai was going on about his girlfriend he met over Christmas. Soap played with the knife Aaron got him for his birthday as he listened to Nikolai talk. He turned the blade over in his hands and looked at the engravings on it, smiling to himself in the process. He cleaned it as often as he cleaned his M1911 pistol. Both weapons held a lot of sentimental value to him and he wanted to make sure they were always in the best condition.

When they pulled up in front of the first house of three, Soap and Price took point with the other men in tow. The house was small, but big enough to house a good number of people. There were two floors and the brick it was constructed out of was getting worn down. Soap kicked in the front door and rushed in with Price and Nikolai right behind. He went into the room that he guessed served as a living room and swept through it. "First room clear." He reported. "Second room clear." Nikolai added.

The other three men came through and moved to the upstairs. "Upstairs secure." One of the other men said through the radio. Soap took a closer look around the room and saw the place was long abandoned. "I don't think anyone's been here for a long time." Price said as he walked inside the room Soap was in.

"I think your right." Soap answered.

"The place is clear. We got two more houses and then we're done."

Soap followed Price back out to the jeeps and the others weren't far behind. They drove to the next house which was like the first, long abandoned and empty. It looked like whoever was once there was long gone. When they got to the third house it was nearing dark and the temperature was dropping. Soap immediately got an uneasy feeling as they pulled up to the house. "Alright lads, last one." Price told them men as they climbed out of their vehicles. "Then we get to head back."

As Soap approached the door, he got a better grip on his gun as he switched the safety off. His heart began beating faster and he took more cautious steps. He wasn't ten feet from the door when a grenade came through the first floor window. "Grenade!" Price yelled. Soap turned and ran back to the jeeps, diving for cover just in time. The grenade blew and the sound of gunfire came not too soon later. "Top floor window!" Nikolai's voice sounded. Looking up, Soap saw one of the shooters and raised his gun, took aim, and fired his gun. He took the shooter out and Price took out the other one in the opposite window. Nikolai threw a grenade through the window and after a few moments it went off. The gunfire stopped and all the Task Force soldiers stood up and approached the house; guns ready.

Price kicked in the door and rushed inside with Soap at his side. There were two dead bodies on the floor by the door and blood splattered on the walls from the explosion. Soap took the room to the left and immediately saw a man lying on the ground, only he wasn't dead. He was propped up on an elbow holding a hand to a wound on his leg. Within a second of entering the room, the man saw Soap and reached for the gun next to him. Before he could even touch the weapon, Soap sent a bullet through his head. The closet on the other side of the room opened and as Soap turned, a shot went off. Soap aimed and pulled the trigger on his gun, ending another person's life. The body dropped to the floor and then Soap felt it. The bullet in his arm. He lowered his gun and looked at his left arm where blood was beginning to seep through the fabric of his shirt. "First floor secure." Price's voice sounded through the radio. "Second floor clear." Nikola's voice followed.

Soap walked out of the room he was in and met the others outside. He saw two of the other men who were recruits not long ago looking at the jeeps. "Luckily no bullets hit the gas or engine." One of them said. "They're good to go when we are."

Price came out behind Soap who noticed the blood on his shirt. "You alright?" Price asked. Soap moved out of the way so Price could walk next to him. "One of them came out of the closet." He told Price with a chuckle. "I'm good though."

"Patch yourself up on the jeep. One of the medics can dig the bullet out when we get back."

Soap and Price climbed into the jeep, this time Soap sitting next to Price up front instead of in the back. Soap tore the fabric of his long sleeve shirt away and wrapped the bleeding wound up with tape and gauze wrap. It was good for now.

**OOOOO**

After having the bullet dug out of his arm, Soap was sitting out with Price and Nikolai by the fire eating dinner. The sun was just about below the horizon casting a pink light across the desert sky. It was quiet as the men ate, and Soap couldn't help but miss his mother's cooking in times like this. The food they've been eating the past two months was downright awful and he would do anything to have his mother's homemade delicacies again.

"Mail call!" a voice sounded.

Looking to the side, Soap saw a guy approaching with a bag of mail for the Task Force soldiers. Soap set his food off to the side and hoped to have gotten something from either his family in Scotland or from Aaron. The last time they got mail was weeks ago which meant the letters and/or packages could be fairly old.

The man called out last names and the soldiers claimed their mail, the sound of envelopes being ripped opened and packages being torn open filling the air. For them it was like Christmas when they got mail from family and friends. Soap's mother use to send him care packages every few months with all sorts of goodies in them that he'd share with the others. She sent homemade cookies, decks of cards, books, magazines, and sometimes clothes like shirts, socks, and underwear. (he didn't share them though) Sadie also would send over artwork she made in school for him which he kept safe in a small box that went where he went.

"MacTavish!"

Soap looked over and saw the man holding an envelope and medium sized box for him. He got up and walked over, taking the items from him. He saw the envelope was from Scotland and the box was from London. He pulled the tape off of the box and opened it, revealing a bundle of items. On the inside of the one flap there was a piece of paper that read:

_There are a few things for Price :)_

Soap smiled at his girlfriend's kindness and began to look at what she sent him. Right on top was a bag of Jolly Ranchers, Soap's favorite, a crosswords puzzle book, the third sequel to Soap's favorite book series, _Without a Hope_, and a deck of cards with poker chips. Soap pulled the items and carefully set them to the side as he pulled out the next item which was a big and very soft and warm looking blanket. On it was a note that read:

_Thought it would be better than the scratchy ones you sleep with. And this one has my perfume on it :)_

With a chuckle, Soap saw there were a few more items in the bottom. There were two packs of Villa Claras, a boonie hat that was identical to Price's, just newer looking, two packs of socks, two bottles of sunscreen, and an envelope with Soap's name on it. Soap pulled out the hat and one of the packs of socks, cigars, and sunscreen. "Hey old man." Soap said. Price looked at him. "You got a few things from Aaron." Price sat up as Soap tossed over the items. The old man smiled at the sight of the cigars. He smoked his last one weeks ago. He also chuckled at the hat. "This must be her way of telling me I need a new one."

Soap laughed as he put all the items back into the box neatly. He opened the bag of Jolly Ranchers and popped a watermelon one in his mouth as he opened the envelope that was in with the package and pulled out a paper with Aaron's hand writing on it.

_Soap—_

_I hope you enjoy all of the things I sent. At this point you and Price might be low on cigars so vwallah! And don't eat all the Jolly Ranchers at once either Soap MacTavish because I know you will. And I am happy to say I was able to get ahold of the new book for you because it was like a small riot for it at the book store. _

_I really don't know what else to say other than I miss you and think about you all the time. Time has never gone by so slowly for me in my life. There's a picture of you sitting on my desk in my office and everytime I look at it I always wonder what you're doing and where you are. Every little thing reminds me of you somehow and I just keep counting down the days until I run into your arms at the airport. _

_Come home safe to me John MacTavish. I love you more and more everyday and want to be able to love you forever._

_Love,_

_Aaron _

Soap's smile got larger as he read the letter and then noticed a picture in the envelope as well. He pulled it out and it showed Aaron holding Beckam outside Isaac and Holly's house with Holly next to her. Soap studied Aaron's face and couldn't help but notice how much more lively she looked in it. It made Soap smile even more as he tucked the paper and picture away and wrapped the blanket Aaron sent him around him. He took a deep breath and smelled just life her. The perfume was a bit vague to him, but he could smell the conditioner and body wash she used and it made him grin ear to ear.


	14. At Last

**March 15****th**** 2018-London**

Aaron sat with Holly at the kitchen table with bridal magazines scattered about. "So you guys are finally starting to plan the wedding?" Aaron asked as she flipped through a flower catalogue. Yes. A catalogue of flowers. "Well your brother does not have a very keen sense of wedding details." Holly told Aaron as she looked at dresses. "So I am figuring most of the details out. It's a small wedding anyhow and I have you to help, too."

"Well I have never helped planned a wedding so I am not promising anything."

Holly laughed and dog-eared another page in the catalog of dresses. Since it was a Saturday, Isaac took Beckam to the zoo and both Holly and Aaron had off for the day. It was still late morning and the soon to be sister in laws were sorting out Holly and Isaac's wedding details over tea and scones. "Who's all invited?" Aaron asked as she circled more flower arrangements in red pen.

"Well on my side it's just my parents, brother, aunt and uncle, and three cousins. Since my brother is a twenty-five year old bachelor he will most likely be bringing a date. Same with a few of my friends from work I am inviting. For Isaac it's your guys' parents, aunt and uncle, two cousins, and some of Isaac's work colleagues. And of course you since you're a bridesmaid and Soap if he'll be able to come to the wedding."

Aaron smiled. Holly declared her a bridesmaid the second Isaac said to start planning. She thought about having to see her parents again. Even if she was back for good and her parents still held a grudge against her, they wouldn't miss their son's wedding. She also lost contact with her mom's brother, Glenn, and his wife and kids when she enlisted as well and didn't know what they thought of her anymore. Aaron prayed to God that Soap would be able to make the wedding. She doubted she'd be able to survive it without him there. The wedding wasn't at least for several more months; a date wasn't confirmed yet since they were still looking at churches.

The two women spent the rest of the morning chatting and planning details until they took a break to eat lunch. They walked down the street to a small café where they sat outside to enjoy the warm day. The café wasn't very crowded or large, plus since it was a Saturday afternoon, there wasn't much noise. Aaron and Holly ordered ice tea and chicken caesar salads and Aaron could tell something was bugging Holly. She looked like she wanted to say something, but at the same time didn't want to say it. After about ten minutes, Aaron put her fork down and leaned back in her chair. "Okay what is bothering you?" she asked. "You have had that look on your face since this morning." Holly looked at Aaron defeated and set her fork down. "Okay I didn't want to ask, but you and Soap have been together for almost a year so have you two ever…you know…talk about getting married?"

Aaron fell silent for a moment. Her and Soap never have talked about getting married. She never knew how to bring it up and didn't know if he wanted to go down that road again after Jen. He never brought it up either and didn't show any signs of bringing it up or wanting to get married. Aaron was skeptical about it she still worked on the Task Force, but now that she was no longer in active duty she has put in more thought about it. She never imagined getting married, but she would have no trouble spending the rest of her life with Soap.

"We've never talked about it." Aaron told Holly. "But I'd like to someday."

"Do you know if he wants to?"

Aaron shrugged. "I don't know. After Jen I'm not sure if he wants to attempt it again."

"But if he loves you-"

"He does love me and if he doesn't want to get married that's okay. If we aren't married doesn't mean I would love him any less than I already do."

"Still…"

"Marriage has always been a piece of paper to me. I went through a lot with Soap and even more to make him mine and that's what matters to me-to us. I don't need a ring to know how he feels about me and to show how I feel about him. We make sure the other person always knows."

Holly smiled. "As long as you're happy." She said before taking a bite of her salad.

**April 21****st**** 2018-London**

Aaron rolled over in her bed and slammed the button on her alarm clock. She laid on her stomach and pulled the covers over her head as she closed her eyes again. She worked late last night at the office to finish up all the work that she had to do since she'd be out of the office for almost two weeks. Today was the day Soap came back. His flight was scheduled to land at ten and right now it was only seven o'clock. "He'll be here in three hours." Aaron said to herself. This was enough for her to shoot out of bed and hustle down to the kitchen to have breakfast. Her hair was a mess and she was only in knee socks and an extra-large t-shirt so the cool air made goose bumps form on her skin.

Opening the fridge she pulled out her soy milk and then opened up the cabinet where she had the cereal. She settled on Honey Bunches of Oats and then poured herself a bowl. She sat at the counter and looked at the pile of mail she had yet to open. She grabbed the envelopes and looked at them again. Most of it was junk except for a few bills she really should get to. Normally when she got the mail she looked for a letter from Soap and then threw the pile onto the counter when there wasn't one.

After finishing her cereal, Aaron went back up to her room and searched for an outfit. Now that it was April it had warmed up quite a bit, but today it would be a little chilly according to the weather. Aaron settled on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a black and white striped top with a red jacket over top. She laid the outfit on her bed and then disappeared into her bathroom for a long, hot shower. She lathered her hair in shampoo and conditioner and scrubbed her skin with her body wash to make sure every inch of her skin was clean.

Once she was showered, she dried and curled her hair. Aaron never thought in a million years she'd wake up in the mornings and curl her hair and apply make-up to her face again. She did it when she was a teenager, but after going into the S.A.S she never had to worry about it. Now here she was curling her hair and putting foundation on. Once she put the foundation on, she put a light eye liner and mascara on before brushing some eye shadow onto her eyelids. Then she pulled out a light pick lipstick and painted her lips with it. When she looked in the mirror, she looked completely different than what she was used to. Even though she's been back in London for four months, it still surprised her how different she looked. She didn't look as tired as she used to and her hair had more life to it. Her skin was no longer pale looking, but rather a lively shade that matched her blonde locks. She looked more healthy than she has in a long time.

When she was done in the bathroom, Aaron went out to her room and pulled on her outfit. She decided to wear black flats and pulled her favorite dark green beanie and a black scarf. Most of her clothes were dark, but she had articles of clothing that had more color to it to make her outfit pop like her red jacket she settled on. Now it was just about eight thirty and she still had another forty five minutes before she's have to leave for the airport. The airport Soap was flying into was only twenty minutes away, but she wanted to make sure she got there in time.

Aaron decided to clean up her apartment once a little more to kill time. It was already clean, but Aaron wanted to make sure it was spotless. She put the dishes away in the sink and swept the hardwood yet again before opening up all the shades to let the light in. Her office/studio was the messiest from all the papers on her desk and colored pencils that were strewn around, but no one went in that room but her. She decided to tidy it up a little by filing the papers away and putting all of her art stuff away. By then forty five have passes and Aaron grabbed her purse, keys, and rushed out the door. It's been four months since she's last seen Soap and couldn't wait much longer.

**OOOOO**

"_Attention Passengers. We are approaching London City Airport so at this time we are asking that everyone buckle their seatbelts in preparation for landing. We are about thirty minutes from landing."_

Soap did as the pilot said and buckled his seatbelt before leaning his head back and looking out the window. The whole flight he couldn't fall asleep because he kept thinking about how close he was to her. In thirty minutes he would be on the ground and Aaron would be waiting for him at the airport. He has spent the past eight hours on the plane next to an elderly man who has said all but four words the entire flight. He said hello and how are you when Soap first took his seat. The man was in brown pants and a green sweater and wore a large pair of glasses on his face. His hair was thin and white, but he looked healthy overall for his age.

"You are in the S.A.S?" the man asked. Soap looked at him and then remembered he was in his uniform. He nodded. "Yes sir I am." He answered.

"I was, too. How long have you been in the service?"

"Since I was eighteen so about twelve years."

"Are you on your leave?"

"Yes sir."

The man nodded. "I remember my first leave was after an eight month tour when I was twenty. I tried a couple years of college and didn't work out very well. I don't think I have ever seen my girlfriend so happy."

"That's who I'm coming back to." Soap explained. "My girlfriend lives in London and I'm taking her to visit my family in Glasgow."

"How long have you two been together?"

"It was a year last week. I haven't talked to her though for about three."

"I was married for forty years to the girl I came home to that day. Today would have been our forty-fifth anniversary so I came back to the city we met and fell in love in."

The statement tugged at Soap's heart strings. That was one of the sweetest things he's ever heard. "I lost my Sophie to cancer. Fought like a champ, but it beat her in the long run. Every year I come to London and relive our first week together." The man continued.

"That's beautiful." Soap said.

"So was my Sophie…what's your girlfriend's name?"

"Aaron."

"Pretty name."

"She's a pretty girl."

The man chuckled. "Well enjoy your time together." he said. "I didn't catch your name by that way."

"John." Soap answered, not wanting to use his call sign.

"It was a pleasure John, I'm Don."

The man held his hand out and Soap shook it. "The pleasure was all mine." he said. Don smiled and then looked out the window at the city of London as the plane descended. Soap looked at his watch. It read nine forty five. Fifteen more minutes.

When the plane finally did land, it was on time and Soap waited for everyone else to get their bags and make their way out. As soon as it wasn't as crowded Soap got out of his seat and walked towards the exit of the plane. He walked quickly as he walked down the tunnel and out into the terminal. The last time he talked to Aaron, she said she'd wait for him at the baggage claim so she didn't get stuck in security.

Soap made his way through the airport and then he arrived at the escalator that led down to the baggage claim. He got on it and there were a few people on it aside from him so he stood in place as he rode it down. When he got halfway down it, he could start to see the baggage carousels and people waiting for their family or friends. His eyes scanned the room as he looked for Aaron. It took him a moment, but he finally saw her. She was standing off to the side wearing a red jacket which made her easy to see. As soon as she saw him, her face lit up. A smile spread across Soap's face as she rushed over towards the escalator. Soap began walking down the rest of the way, the other people moving to the side when they saw he was in uniform. He rushed down the last few steps as Aaron got closer to him and as soon as she was in arm's length she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Soap wrapped his arms around her back tightly to support her and held her as close as he could to her. She pulled her head back and looked at him with a smile plastered across her face. Soap returned the smile and leaned up to kiss her.

When his lips met hers, Soap felt the rest of the world disappear from around him. Aaron dropped her legs from around his waist to stand on the floor, but Soap's grip refused to falter. He held her close to him and felt her run her fingers through his hair that has grown out significantly. Her lips were warm and soft as they moved with his and Soap kept his arms tight around her.

The sound of clapping and need for air is what finally forced Soap and Aaron to pull away. Soap looked at Aaron and was met by her warm brown eyes. She had a smile on her face and Soap tucked some of her blonde locks behind her ear as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Right now, life was good.

After getting his bag from baggage claim, Aaron drove the two of them back to her flat. "Beckam is in school until three and then daycare until five. Dinner is at six thirty at Isaac and Holly's so we have the entire day to do whatever you want." Aaron told Soap as they walked into the building, Soap's free arm around his girlfriend. He turned his head to kiss her head and smiled when she leaned into his frame. "I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." Aaron replied.

Aaron and Soap took the elevator up to her floor and then she led him to her door. She pulled away from him to pull her keys out and open the door. She walked in first and Soap followed behind, his eyes scanning the flat as Aaron closed and locked the door. "Wow." He said. "This is a really nice place."

"Yeah." Aaron replied as she took her jacket off. "Makes me really glad I saved my money all those years."

Soap looked at his girlfriend and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. She returned the gesture and buried her face in his chest. His embrace was tight and warm, making her feel secure. He always gave her that feeling just like she made him feel strong and weak at the same time. She made him think he could do anything, but when it was just her he didn't act like the "tough as nails" guy he was when he was around other people. She brought out his soft, loving side.

"I missed you." She said through a breath. Soap smiled. "I missed you too."

Aaron pulled away and looked at him with teary eyes. His hair was longer and it's been a while since he's shaved but she didn't care. Even of his stubble tickled when he kissed her, she couldn't care less. He was here with her again. The grip he had on her waist tightened as he picked her up. She laughed and wrapped her arms around him. She leaned down and kissed him softly. "Stairs are over there." She whispered against his lips. He smiled and kissed her again as he walked towards the stairs that led up to her bedroom.


	15. Introductions and Interrogations

**I am so incredibly and unbelievably sorry. I finished this chapter late last night and uploaded the wrong document without double checking because I was extremely tired and just wanted to go to bed. I feel so bad and I hope you don't hate me! Hopefully this chapter will make up for it!**

**April 21****st**** 2018-London**

Aaron pulled on her outfit of choice for dinner at Isaac and Holly's which was a casual dark blue dress that went to the top of her knees and hung loose past her waist. It had short sleeves and she wore a white cardigan over top to keep the cool evening air out. She wore a silver necklace around her neck that had a simple circular design hanging off of it. She applied a light make up and put her hair up in a clip, not wanting to make a big fuss over it for tonight. Soap was in the bathroom still cutting his hair and shaving by the sound of it. The two spent the entire day at Aaron's place with the door locked and sheets tangled around them. They told each other what they have been up to the last four months that or at least what they could tell one another since there was some security restrictions on some things.

When the time came to start to get ready to go to Isaac and Holly's they pulled themselves out of bed and into the shower until Aaron finally managed to pry herself out of Soap's arms. She never thought she could be as happy in her life as she was right now. Even though he was leaving again in about two weeks, Aaron was focusing on right now. They were going to Glasgow in the morning and it was just them for the night other than dinner with Isaac, Holly, and Beckam. Aaron was nervous about meeting Soap's family, but excited at the same time. He talked about them often and it was clear how much he loved them. He talked fondly of his niece, Sadie and spoke of his brother, Jeremy highly as well. Aaron guessed the two brothers were close.

The sound of the electric razor being turned off in the bathroom tore Aaron from her thoughts and she looked at the bathroom door as she pulled on her flats. Soap stepped out a few moments later wearing just a pair of dark jeans and his dog tags around his neck. Aaron smiled at the sight of his mohawk and clean shave. When he looked up and saw Aaron in her dress, his eyes popped a little. He's never seen her dressed this nice before let alone wearing make-up. She chuckled. "Like it?" she asked. "You look…you look beautiful." Soap told her. She blushed and Soap gave her a smile as he walked over to his bag and pulled out his shirt. It was a basic black button up shirt and he pulled it on, buttoning the buttons one by one. He kept his dog tags hidden under the shirt and then sat on the edge of the bed to pull his boots on. He watched as Aaron walked past him and down steps to the main area. Once his boots were tied, he put his watch on as he made his way downstairs. Aaron had just put the shades down and grabbed her keys when she saw Soap at the bottom of the stairs. She gave him a smile. "Ready?" she asked. He nodded and walked over to her, holding his arm out to her. She took it and he led her out of the apartment.

When the couple arrived at Isaac and Holly's, Aaron rang the doorbell. "Both of them are great." Aaron told Soap. "And Beckam is just adorable."

"I've been looking forward to meeting them." Soap replied.

Aaron smiled and then the door opened, revealing Holly. She was in a lavender dress with sleeves that went to her forearms and fitted to her slender form. "Oh my God you're John!" she said with a wide smile. Soap nodded. "You must be Holly." He said. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Well come on in, dinner is just about ready. Isaac they're here!"

Soap let Aaron in first and then followed in behind her before closing the door. "Beckam is upstairs getting dressed and Isaac is in the kitchen." Holly said as she led Soap and Aaron to the living room. "I hope you like roast chicken, John."

"I do." Soap replied. It was a little weird being called by his first name again.

"Mom!" A child's voice called out. "I can't put this tie on!"

"Tie?" Aaron questioned.

"Oh he wanted to get all dressed up for you tonight." Holly explained. "Could you go help him? I have to help Isaac in the kitchen." Holly asked.

Holly disappeared into the kitchen and Aaron looked at Soap. "I'll be right back." She said. Soap gave her a smile and then watched as she went upstairs to tend to her nephew. Soap looked around the living room at the setup. It was simple: a couch and love seat pointed at the TV. There were photos on the end tables and on the wall which Soap walked over to look at. There were school photos of Beckam and others with Isaac and Holly. Soap stopped at the one that showed Aaron and Holly together somewhere in London. They were hugging one another, but were looking at the camera. It looked as if they were laughing and it made Soap smile.

"So you're the one my sister goes on and on about." A voice said.

Soap turned at the voice and was met with Isaac standing at the doorway to the living room. He smiled. "Same goes to you." He replied as he walked over. "Aaron talks about you all the time." When he was close enough, Soap held out his hand to Isaac. "Isaac." He said as he shook Soap's hand. "John." Soap replied. The sound of footsteps caught both of their attention and turned to see Aaron coming down the steps with Beckam. The young boy was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt underneath and a plain red tie. He had his hand in Aaron's as they descended the stairs. Soap smiled at the sight and watched as the two approached. Once they were at the bottom of the stairs, Beckam noticed Soap and let go of Aaron's hand to walk over to him. Aaron walked over and stood next to her brother as the siblings watched Beckam approach Soap.

"Are you Mr. MacTavish?" Beckam asked Soap when he was in front of him.

Soap smiled. "You can call me John."

"Well then John, I'm Beckam."

The young boy held out a hand and Soap shook it. Aaron put a hand over her mouth and smiled at the sight. Isaac chuckled a little as the scene played out. "So you're my Aunt's boyfriend?" Beckam questioned. Soap nodded. "Yes I am." Beckam looked Soap over and then nodded. "If you'll follow me to the kitchen." He said, turning and walking past Isaac and Aaron into the kitchen. Aaron laughed and Soap looked at her. "Don't keep him waiting." She said. Soap smiled and went the direction Beckam went. "And here I thought you'd be conducting the interrogation." Aaron said to her brother. "The night is still young." Isaac replied as he walked towards the kitchen. Aaron laughed and followed her brother.

Soap helped set the table with Beckam as the young boy asked question after question. Aaron watched from the counter as she tossed the salad, a smile glued to her face. "And what is it you do for work?" Beckam asked. Soap looked at the young boy as he set another plate down. "I'm an active duty captain in the S.A.S." he answered.

"Is that how you met my Aunt?"

Soap looked at Aaron from where he was and saw her smile. "Yes sir." Soap said to Beckam. Aaron chuckled and refocused her attention on the salad in front of her. Soap just couldn't get over how different she looked. Her eyes had more light in them and her smile was more vibrant. She looked healthy and even better she looked so happy. Watching her interact with her family made Soap truly believe taking the job at DETO was the best decision she could have made. Plus, if she was happy, he was happy.

Beckam finished his round of questions when Holly put the chicken on the table. He took his seat next to his mother and Aaron took her seat next to Soap. Once everyone had food on their plates, the conversation began. Holly asked Soap a few more questions and he happily answered them. Isaac was a more on the quiet side, but observed Soap from his seat. He also watched his sister as she smiled at him and how she looked at him. Isaac also didn't miss the way he looked at her. He looked at her like he was looking at her for the first time over and over again. The way his eyes shined at the sight of her and he just drank in her sight. It brought a smile to Isaac's face.

The conversation was ongoing throughout dinner and then blueberry cheesecake was served for dessert. "Holly you are an outstanding cook." Soap complimented. "This is one of the best meals that I've had in a long time."

"Thank you, John. I'm so glad you liked everything." Holly replied as she took another bite of cheesecake.

Beckam stood up from his seat and took his plate over to the sink. Aaron watched her nephew and noticed his sleepy eyes. "Tired kiddo?" she asked. He nodded. "Ready for bed?"

"Can you tuck me in?"

Aaron smiled and stood up from the table. "I'll be down in a bit." She said before walking over to Beckam and taking him upstairs. "I think I am going to start cleanup." Holly told the other two.

"Need a hand?" Soap offered.

"No I got it. It's all going in the dishwasher."

"I'm gonna step outside for a moment." Isaac said. "Care to join me?"

Soap knew what this was. It was him getting the talk from the brother since the father wasn't in the picture. "Sure." He agreed as he stood up. He followed Isaac onto the deck and looked out at the lights of London. "Hell of a view." Soap commented.

"Sure is." Isaac replied.

The two men stood there for a moment before Isaac turned towards Soap. "Look," he said. "I have only been in Aaron's life again for a short while, but we both have moved on from what happened in the past. It was selfish and inconsiderate of me to drop contact with her after she enlisted and it's hard to accept that it took almost losing her forever to realize that. But we worked through that and I finally have my sister back."

Soap stayed quiet as Isaac said what he had to say. "And I know how you feel about her. It's clear to anybody that sees you in the same room as her. I also know that she feels the same way from everything she's said. Another thing I know is that you aren't the kind of man who would hurt her, but I still have to say this: You may be a tough, hardened, veteran but if you ever, _ever_, _**ever**_ hurt my sister in any way I will hurt you ten times worse."

Soap tucked his hands in his pockets and looked Isaac in the eye. "I promise you that I'll never hurt her." He began. "And if somehow I do, you'll have every right to kick my ass and I'll let you because after everything she's been through, she doesn't deserve anymore pain. I love her more than words can describe and intend to keep her as happy as she is not."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"While we're out here there's something I need to ask you."

"What would that be?"

Soap looked out at the lights again for a moment before looking back at Isaac. "We've never talked about it, but I plan to bring it up before I go back…" Soap didn't know what to say next so he just said it. "I wanna marry her. I wanna spend the rest of my life with her and be able to call her my wife. I don't know if she wants to get married, but if she does I want your permission now since I don't know when I'll see you again."

Isaac smiled and put a hand on Soap's shoulder. "You have my permission, John. And according to my soon to be wife in the kitchen there, Aaron does want to get married. She doesn't know if you do, but you did _not_ hear that from me." Soap couldn't fight off the smile forming on his face. She wanted to get married.

Soap and Aaron left Isaac and Holly's shortly later and returned to Aaron's flat. When they got back upstairs Aaron shrugged out of her cardigan and hung it up. Soap sat down to kick his boots off and watched Aaron from where he was. She kicked her shoes off and put them away before removing her necklace and letting her hair down. When she tried to unzip her dress herself, Soap chuckled and stood up. He walked over and pulled the zipper down for her. Aaron turned her head to look at him and were met by Soap's lips. She turned in his arms linked her arms around his neck. He got a firm grip on her waist and pulled her close. He felt her hands slide down to the buttons on his shirt to undo them before his torso was fully exposed. She broke off the kiss and pushed the shirt off of his shoulder. Soap pulled the dress off of her and it fell to her feet. "Didn't you get enough today?" Aaron asked with a devious smile. "You're the one who took my shirt off." Soap replied. Aaron smirked and let her hands travel down his chest and stomach to the waist of his jeans. He grabbed her hand and picked her up over his shoulder. A laugh escaped her lips as he turned them around and walked them over to her bed. He laid her down and crawled on top of her, running his lips up her stomach until he was at her face. "Have I told you how much I love you?" Aaron asked as she ran her nails across his back. Soap smiled. "Yeah." He said as moved some of her hair to the side. "The feeling is mutual." Aaron smiled and pulled him into another kiss.

**OOOOO**

Later that night, Soap woke up in the late hours of the night. He went to tighten his hold on Aaron, but discovered she wasn't there. He opened his eyes and found her side of the bed was empty. Looking at the clock, it was just after two in the morning. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before standing up and pulling his boxers on. He saw a light turned on downstairs and took the stairs to the main level. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw Aaron in her office sitting at her desk with a sketch pad in front of her. She was drawing something and had her headphones in so she couldn't hear anything around her. Soap walked over to the doorway and leaned in the frame as he watched her. She had on his shirt on with only a few buttons buttoned and her hair was in a clip. Soap stood in place and watched her and waited until she saw him. After a few moments she must have felt his eyes on her and looked up. She took her headphones out and put her pencil down. "Hey…" she said. "How long have you been standing there?"

Soap walked over and stood in front of her desk. "What are you doing up?" he asked before glancing down at the drawing she was working on. It was an elaborately drawn tree with long branches and roots underneath. It wasn't colored, but looked amazing even though it wasn't finished. "I can't stop thinking about how I am meeting you're family in about twelve hours." Aaron said. "I don't think I have ever been this nervous." Soap walked around to Aaron's side and bent down in front of her. "They are going to love you." He said. "There is nothing to worry about."

Aaron smiled weakly. "Now come to bed. Four months I had to sleep alone and I am not going back up there without you." Soap said as he stood up. Aaron chuckled and stood up with him. They went back upstairs and climbed into bed with one another, falling asleep almost immediately with Soap's arm wrapped tightly around Aaron.


	16. Family Meetings

_: I apologize for the wait, but I had to work on my summer school work and wanted to get a good amount of it done before I wrote more fan fiction again. School is a big priority for me right now and needed to focus on it for a while. I probably won't be updating again until August because by then my work will hopefully be done and I can update more frequently again before I go back to school. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Call of Duty. Just my OCs and original plot ideas_

_A/N_

**OOOOO**

**April 22****nd**** 2018**

When Soap woke up, the sun was filling the room and Aaron's side was empty…again. He rubbed his eyes and sat up when he heard her familiar British accent downstairs. By the sounds of it she was on the phone with someone. Soap swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up to make his way downstairs. As he reached the bottom step, Aaron ended the phone call and turned to look at him. "Morning." She said with a smile as she set her phone down.

"Who was that?" Soap immediately asked.

"Jonas from work. There was something he needed to ask me regarding an investigation that opened up a few weeks ago."

Soap walked over and stood in front of her. "Everything alright?" he pressed. She nodded. "Want some breakfast?" She asked as she walked to the other side of the counter. "We don't have to be at the airport until eleven since our flight is at noon so I can make something if you'd like."

"Coffee is enough." Soap told her.

Aaron gave him a smile and turned around to get the coffee out. She busied herself with starting the pot and Soap looked down at her phone next to him. He believed that it was Jonas on the phone, but knew something wasn't right. There was something she wasn't telling him.

"So is there anything I should know before I meet your parents?" Aaron asked.

"Like what?" Soap wondered.

Aaron turned around and leaned against the counter. "Well do they know you met me when I saved your life in Prague after you got blown up by an ultranationalist?"

"If the question of how we met comes up we can just say we were both stationed in Prague at the time."

Aaron chuckled and got two mugs out. A silence fell among the two while Soap watched his girlfriend move about her kitchen. She pulled the milk and sugar out and put it on the counter for them to use. "Is getting out of bed before me your thing now?" Soap couldn't help but ask. Aaron looked at him funny. "What do you mean?"

"You got up from bed last night and weren't there this morning."

"I heard my phone buzzing…I didn't want to wake you."

"Four months Aaron I had to go to bed and wake up without you. While I'm back I'd like that luxury of you being there when I fall asleep and wake up again."

Aaron looked at Soap sweetly. "I'm sorry…" she apologized. "You're right. I missed it, too." She leaned over the counter to kiss him. He returned the kiss, but she pulled away too soon for his liking. "I told Jonas I am off the clock until I get back from Glasgow so from here on out I am all yours." She told him as she grabbed the coffee and poured it for the both of them. Soap smiled and reached for the sugar, sprinkling some into his coffee along with a splash of milk. Together, he and Aaron had their coffee together and spent to rest of the morning getting ready to leave for Glasgow. At eleven, they left for the airport and caught their flight that would take them to Soap's family.

**OOOOO**

**April 22****nd ****- Glasgow**

As it turns out, all the worrying Aaron felt the past two weeks about meeting Soap's family was almost pointless. Jeremy and Abby greeted her when she and Soap got off the plane with a hug, but Sadie hid by her uncle's side from meeting a new person. Aaron thought she was looking at Soap's twin when she saw Jeremy, though. Jeremy was an inch or two shorter than Soap and had longer hair, but they had the same eyes, smile, and skin complexion. Sadie looked a looked like a child version of Abby for they both had blonde hair and hazel eyes with freckles dotting their cheeks. Aaron also could tell that Jeremy and Soap inherited their physical traits from their father, Jason. He had dark brown hair with grey in it and the same blue eyes. He was tall and in good shape for his age, probably from being in the contracting business. Kelly was a little on the shorter side, but not by much and had dirty blonde hair that reached her shoulder blades with matching hazel eyes.

Jeremy took an instant liking to Aaron and after Jason got to know her over the lunch Kelly prepared for Soap's homecoming, he liked her as well. Kelly was another story, though. After Jen, she was wary of women because she didn't want to see her son as hurt as he was because of Jen. Right now the family was seated around the table dining on smoked chicken sandwiches, mixed vegetables, and biscuits.

"So how long have you been in the S.A.S?" Abby asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"I was an active soldier in military intelligence for eleven years, but now I work for the Domestic European Terrorist Organization as a technician, but I'm still in the S.A.S as an inactive lieutenant." Aaron answered as she took a sip of water.

"And how did you and Soap meet?" Kelly questioned.

Aaron looked at Soap who looked back at her in hesitation. Saying, "I met your son when he got blown up by an ultranationalist and I saved his life and then he rescued me from a prisoner of war camp three months later" wasn't a good idea so Aaron looked back at Kelly and said the first thing she thought of. "We were both stationed in Prague last year and then I was brought onto his Task Force a few months later."

Kelly seemed to have bought it and Soap squeezed Aaron's hand under the table. "What made you want to switch to DETO?" Jeremy wondered.

"My health became a bit of a concern." Aaron answered honestly.

Aaron was asked a lot more questions that were about work, family, and other kinds of things you'd assume someone's family would ask their son's girlfriend while meeting her for the first time. The atmosphere was light and friendly and although Aaron was still feeling nervous about the whole situation, she was comfortable. Soap's family was kind and it was clear how much they loved him.

When lunch concluded, Aaron helped Jeremy clear the table with Abby. "So do you and John have any plans for the future?" Kelly asked. Soap, who was finishing his glass of water, choked on his beverage. Aaron looked at her hands. "Um we haven't really uh…discussed anything yet…" she told Kelly. The mother simply nodded and carried the plates in her hands to the kitchen while Aaron carried glasses in behind her, avoiding Soap's eyes.

**OOOOO**

Everyone was at Jason and Kelly's house until five o'clock. After lunch they gathered in the living room, Sadie in Soap's lap as everyone caught up. The young girl hasn't said much to Aaron the whole night because she was shy and Aaron wanted to let her come around on her own. Aaron couldn't help smile at the sight of Sadie and Soap together. He was so sweet with her and it made her wonder if he wanted kids of his own one day.

"So Aaron," Abby said. "I have tomorrow off of work so would you like to do something?"

"I'd love to." Aaron told her.

"Well you and I will definitely have to spend a day together before you go back to London." Kelly added.

"Again, I'd love to."

Soap smiled at the sight of his family getting along with Aaron. He knew his mother was still treading lightly and Sadie was nervous around her yet, but his father, brother, and sister in law all seemed to like her. Soap knew they would.

For their stay in Glasgow, Soap and Aaron were staying at Jeremy and Abby's place. Soap alternated staying at his parents' and brother's house while on leave and since he stayed with his parents last time, he was spending this leave at Jeremy's. Aaron would never say it out loud, but she was relieved. She liked Kelly and Jason, but would have been a little uncomfortable staying at their house right away and she felt better around Jeremy and Abby.

When they got back to the house, Soap led Aaron up to the extra bedroom. She set her bag on the chest that was at the foot of the bed and then sat down on the mattress. Pulling her hair out of the hair tie was in, she let out a breath. After today, she was exhausted. So much happened and now she wouldn't mind curling up in a ball and falling asleep. Soap set his bag and walked over to her, taking a seat beside her on the bed. "So?" he asked. Aaron looked at him and smiled. "Your family is great." She told him. "Really great." It was Soap's turn to smile, but it quickly faded as he thought of what his mom asked earlier.

"Aaron?"

Aaron turned her head to look at him. "Yeah?"

"Do you…do you want a future with me?"

Aaron's face fell. "If you're only asking because of what your mom said-"

"No it's not that…I've wanted to talk to you about it for a while now actually."

Aaron ran a hand through her hair and nodded. "Yeah I do. Do you?"

Soap smiled in relief. Even though Isaac told him she did in fact want to get married, he didn't want to believe it until she said it herself or hinted at it at least. "Aaron I love you…I'd have no problem calling you mine for the rest of my life." He informed her. She smiled and fought back the tears threatening to fall. She's wanted to hear that for a while now. Leaning over, she kissed his cheek. "I love you, too."

After having tea with Abby while Soap and Jeremy watched a sporting event on the TV, everyone retired to bed for the night. Soap tucked Sadie in and read her a quick bed time story before returning to him and Aaron's room. When he walked in, he found her fast asleep under the covers. She was in one of his t-shirts and her long legs were hidden from eyesight underneath the blankets. Soap smiled at the sight and quietly turned the light off before walking over to the bed and slipping his shirt off. He tossed it on top of his bag and then climbed into bed as silently as he could. He laid down next to Aaron and put an arm around her, placing a kiss on the top of her head before settling down. He smiled when he felt her move closer to him and drape an arm across his stomach. His family liked her, she liked them, everyone got along, and she wanted a future. Today was a good day.

**So I literally wrote and rewrote this five times and just couldn't get it right. Oh well. It's still something and decent enough. **


	17. Getting Acquainted

**April 23****rd**** 2018 – Glasgow**

The next morning, Abby and Aaron left first thing since Abby didn't have to work at the hospital that day or night. This left Soap and Jeremy to do whatever they wanted while Sadie was in school. "So I have not had a chance to go shopping forever because of work." Abby told Aaron in the car. "I thought we could bounce around a few stores and then go to the salon. It's been a while."

"Sounds like a plan." Aaron replied with a smile.

Abby returned the smile and turned her attention back to the road. "So you and John have been together for a year now?" she asked.

"Yeah. It was a year a little over a week ago."

"Well it is really nice to finally meet you. After his last girlfriend I didn't think he'd get over her."

"Yeah he told me about that when he got back from that leave."

Abby pulled up in front of a small clothing store and parked the car. The streets weren't busy and you could tell it was a day for some people to run errands. There were people going in and out of the grocery store and florist. Some people sat at the coffee shop sipping cappuccinos and snacking on muffins and strudel. It wasn't too loud, but the sounds of car engines and people's conversations filled the air. The clothing store was small, but had plenty of clothes to pick from. Racks of clothes filled the middle of the room where shirts and pants hung, but along the wall were dresses for women and suits for me. Racks of shoes were in the back and the checkout counter was in front of the purse display.

"So how did you two get together?" Abby asked as she searched through the shirt rack.

"It kind of just happened." Aaron answered as she looked at jeans. "We were close friends for a while before we became a couple."

Aaron and Abby shopped for about an hour and a half and found a few things each. Abby picked out a few pairs of jeans and nice shirts as well as some shoes. Aaron got two jackets, one red and one green, along with two pairs of jeans and three shirts. Before they left though, they searched the dress rack. Abby pulled out a beautiful cream colored dress that had short sleeves and a brown belt at the waist. "Try it on." Aaron said. "I think you'll look great in it." Abby smiled and walked over to the dressing rooms while Aaron kept looking. She got to the end of the rack when she finally found something that caught her eye. It was a salmon colored dress that had short sleeves and loose bottom with white lace covering the top part. It had a vintage touch to it and overall the dress was something unique.

Abby appeared from the dressing room wearing the dress and Aaron thought she looked stunning. Her hair hung in waves around her and the bottom of the dress swayed as she walked. "Oh my God, Abby." Aaron said. "You look amazing." Abby smiled and smoother out the dress with her hands. "Should I get it?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay. What do you have?"

Aaron looked at the dress in her hands. "I found this. I might try it on." Abby walked over and took the dress from her and held it up. "Oh this is nice." She said before handing it back to her. "Try it on." Aaron smiled and went into the dressing room where she stripped out of her clothes and slipped into the dress. It fit her perfectly and when she looked in the mirror, she instantly turned around to make sure none of the scars on her back were visible. Luckily the back of the dress wasn't too low and hid them from sight. She still had ones on her legs, but she could hide them with tights and the ones on her arms blended in with her skin well enough.

After making sure her scars were covered enough, Aaron stepped out of the dressing room where Abby was waiting. When Abby saw her, she smiled. "Wow." She said. "That looks great on you."

"I don't know…" Aaron said. "It's a little too formal for me."

"Well having it might come in handy. All women need a nice dress just in case."

Aaron looked down at the dress and smiled. "Why not?" she said. Abby laughed and tucked some of her long blonde hair behind her ears. "Well let's get out of here and get some coffee before hitting the salon." She said as she walked over to her dressing room.

Once they were changed and their clothes were paid for, Aaron and Abby put their bags in the trunk of the car and walked arm in arm down to the coffee shop. Aaron asked Abby about how she and Jeremy met and what it was like having a daughter like Sadie. "She is the best thing I've done." Abby told Aaron as they walked into the coffee shop. "I never knew how much I could love someone until I had a daughter."

Aaron smiled at the mother's kind words of her daughter and for a moment wondered what it would like to have a child of her own one day. She didn't even know any more if her body was capable of carrying a baby after all the damage her body has undergone. She didn't know for sure, but it was a possibility.

After coffee, Abby and Aaron walked to the salon. It was a little busy, but while Abby had her hair touched up at the roots, Aaron got her nails done. She and Holly have gone a few times together back in London which is another thing she never thought she'd do again; going out for manicures. She never thought she'd do a lot of things while she was in the military because the military was all she knew for a long time. Now here she was in a salon with her brother's sister in law getting her nails done after shopping a half an hour prior. The way things worked out still amazed Aaron.

**Elsewhere – Same Time and Day**

Not too far away, Jeremy and Soap were walking around downtown together. They were doing some catching up of what has been happening in each other's lives and taking advantage of the time they had just the two of them. "The contracting business is still good, Abby is working crazy hours, and Sadie loves school." Jeremy told his brother. "Not too much to tell really. How about you?"

"Not really a lot I am allowed to say." Soap answered honestly as he put his hands in his coat pockets.

"Right. Well for the sake of conversation I really like Aaron…you found yourself someone pretty great."

Soap smiled. "Yeah I did."

"You said it's been a year?"

"Yeah."

"Do you see a future with her?"

Soap stopped in his tracks for a second. He hasn't told anyone yet that he was considering proposing to Aaron. Not on this leave or next one, but definitely thinking about it. "What?" Jeremy asked. Soap looked at his brother. "I've been thinking about proposing." He told him. "I know a year isn't a long time to some people, but after everything Aaron and I went through it brought us a lot closer than other couples."

"I agree with you there, but are you sure you about this? I just don't want to see you go through what you went through with Jen again." Jeremy explained to his brother.

"I know, but Aaron isn't Jen. She's better than Jen in every way I can think of and she is definitely not a cheater. I trust her with my life."

Jeremy looked at his little brother for a moment before nodding. "Well I'd have no problem calling her my sister. If you think you're both ready for that step then you have my full support."

Soap smiled and put his older brother in a headlock. "Love ya Jeremy." He said. Jeremy tried to get out of his brother's grip, but he couldn't. "Come on I'm supposed to be the one who tortures you!" Jeremy half yelled. Soap laughed and let him go. "Well I'm the one in the S.A.S so I have that advantage." He reminded his brother as he continued walking. "I know John…" Jeremy said quietly so Soap wouldn't hear as he began walking again.

**OOOOO**

Aaron and Abby got back to the house around one and put their clothes away before sitting together at the table for tea. Abby asked what Aaron did in the S.A.S exactly and Aaron explained what she did. "I worked in intelligence for eleven year, but also was a part time mechanic in the garage." Before either of them could say anything more, Jeremy and Soap came walking in the front door with flowers behind their backs. Soap walked up behind Aaron and kissed her cheek from behind as he placed the small bundle of flowers in front of her. Lilies. Her favorite. Jeremy walked over to Abby and handed her a small bundle of daisies. She stood up and kissed her husband sweetly before walking over to get vases for the flowers. "Thank you John." Aaron said as she stood up to kiss him. Soap smiled and kissed her back before giving her a hug. Her calling him John sounded weird. He was so used to her calling him Soap.

"How were your days?" Jeremy asked as he leaned against the counter.

Aaron and Abby looked at each other and smiled. "We had a nice time." Abby said.

"I have to call the contracting office quick. Your hair looks nice sweetie." Jeremy told his wife as he kissed her cheek quickly.

Jeremy disappeared into the other room and Abby put the flowers in water. Soap took Aaron's hand and led her back out to the living room. He pulled her onto the couch with him and kissed her hair. "How was your day been so far?" he asked.

"I had a good time with Abby. How was your time with Jeremy?" Abby replied.

"We walked around downtown and grabbed a bite for lunch. What do you think of Glasgow?"

"It's so nice here."

Soap smiled and a short silence fell. "May I ask you a question?"

"What?" Aaron asked.

"How come you always call me Soap instead of John?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you only call me by my first name in front of my family or when your pissed at me."

Aaron chuckled. "Yeah. And?"

"Why don't you call me it all the time?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No I was just curious."

Aaron reached over and pulled Soap's dog tags out from underneath his shirt where she knew they were. He never took them off. He watched her as she flipped them over where his name was printed. "When I saved you in Prague I knew your name, but just knew you as Soap. You were the famous Soap MacTavish who killed General Shepherd and were part of a disavowed Task Force…you were just Soap. You weren't John to me…if that makes any sense whatsoever."

Soap smiled and kissed her gently. "Okay _Cyber_." He said in a teasing tone. Aaron looked at him at the use of her old call sign that Ben once gave her. She just rolled her eyes and laid back on the couch so she her back was on the right arm. "No one has called me that in a _long_ time…" she breathed out. Soap pulled her legs into his lap and looked at her. "Why did you stop using your call sign anyway? You never gave Price and I a real answer."

"Cyber was someone I was a long time. Back then she was a workaholic who used the military as an escape as well as a profession. Then she had her helicopter shot down and was taken prisoner in Russia for three months."

Aaron paused for a moment and Soap let her as she remembered the part of her life she wanted so badly to forget, but never could. "But right when she thought she was done for…a familiar captain who she saved in Prague a while back burst through the door and saved her life." Soap smiled, but it quickly faded when he remembered seeing her in Russia hanging by her wrists from a pipe on the ceiling with blood soaking her shirt. "Cyber died in Russia or at least in the hospital in Hereford. I wanted to be Aaron again. I wanted to be the person who I was before I enlisted and you helped me with that, Soap. I was so broken and bent...yet you somehow molded me…into a better shape."

Aaron looked at Soap and smiled weakly. Soap returned the smile and took her hand in his. He really believed that in that moment, Aaron finally made peace with her past. She never really did get over what happened in Russia because she constantly blamed herself, but now she realized it wasn't. She accepted what happened and that the men who died in Russia were not her fault. And she knew they wouldn't blame her either. What happened in Russia helped her turn her into the person she was today and she liked who she was now today. More importantly she liked her life the way it was now. She had a family, friends, and a man who loved her as much as she loved him.

And even though they didn't mean to eavesdrop in the other room…

Abby and Jeremy heard every word Aaron had said

But upon hearing this, they gained even more respect for Aaron


End file.
